


你是人间的四月天

by lamabo



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 生子注意
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamabo/pseuds/lamabo
Summary: 妇联3后时间线 生子注意 已完结





	1. Chapter 1

中庭的生活还是一如既往的平淡而安宁，Thor在那个叫做手机的东西叽叽喳喳吵个不停的时候，裹着毯子从沙发上摔了下去。  
他看了看沙发边的空啤酒瓶，努力回想了一下自己昨晚是什么时候睡着的，然后将手机举起来放在脸前轻轻滑了一下。  
“哦！老天！如果给我一次重新选择的机会我绝对不想在一大早就看到半裸的雷神，或许可以换成上次与你联络的那位女武神，你知道我的意思吧……”Tony看起来正在吃早餐，他有点无奈地看着一脸茫然的雷神沉默了三秒钟，这才继续说道，“给你半小时洗个澡下楼来，你有新邻居了。”  
“Tony……如果不是什么很重要的事情的话我想……”Thor扶着沙发边缘坐了起来，抬手揉了揉隐隐作痛的太阳穴，他一直认为中庭的酒对于自己来说就跟喝白水没什么两样，又或许是自己离开Asgard太久了神力有所减弱，最近他总会因为这些不算好喝的中庭酒睡上整整一天。  
“得了吧Thor，你是雷神别宅在屋子里了，captain要回来了，你等下能下楼来吗？”虽然Tony用的是问句，但是Thor知道自己不从屋子里出来他是不会罢休的，说不定他还会用他那些奇怪的机器人把自己抬出去。  
“好的。”Thor不太情愿地点点头，然后看到对方满意的咧开了嘴，之后关闭了视频通话。  
距离大战结束已经有段日子了，中庭的生活也渐渐回到了正轨，Asgard的重建工作在Valkyrie的领导下也顺利进行着，但是他们的国王却选择留在了中庭。  
Thor不清楚Asgard的子民是怎么想的，他也明白自己对Asgard负有的责任，但是他却少了一个回去的理由。  
从前的Asgard对于Thor而言，是王国，是故乡，是家。那里有自己的父亲和母亲，有自己的兄弟，有好友和伙伴。可是如今，他失去了Odin，失去了Frigga，失去了Heimdall，失去了三勇士和Sif，他甚至失去了Loki。  
Loki。  
他那个总爱捉弄自己的弟弟，他有那么多的鬼点子，他是那样的聪明，可就在一切结束所有人都找回了自己所爱的时候，Thor却没有等到他突然出现，然后像从前那样笑着对自己说“你又上当了哥哥。”  
浴室里的水温被设定成了中庭人最喜欢的那个温度，但是Thor却喜欢更热一点的，从前在Asgard他拥有自己的浴池，他会在训练或者打猎归来时在里面舒舒服服地泡上一会儿。年纪再小一点的时候，Loki也会和自己一起泡在池子里，他的体温总是比自己低一些，所以他比Thor更喜欢泡在热水里。Asgard的小王子，皮肤白皙到令所有的女神都羡慕，泡在水里的时候，平日里有些苍白的肌肤会染上淡淡的粉色，Loki会将湿漉漉的头靠在自己哥哥结实的胸膛上，闭上眼睛享受只属于兄弟两的这段短暂的时光。  
Thor是过了很久才意识到Loki其实很喜欢与自己独处，就像回到了他们小时候那样，没有三勇士，也没有Sif，没有那些仰慕自己的女神，也没有自己在中庭的朋友们，只有自己，只有Loki。  
自己的弟弟没有他表现的那么坚强，他比自己想象的还要怕孤独。  
Thor想自己或许真的像Loki说的那样太笨了，一直以来都是。  
他关上了淋浴喷头，抓过一条毛巾，走了出去。

在他离开中庭的那段日子里，复仇者内部发生了一些事情，但是随着大战结束，那些事情似乎也变得没那么重要了。Steve从瓦坎达回来了，身旁还跟着他那位名叫Bucky的好友，Tony为他们举行了欢迎宴会，众人像这样开开心心地聚在一起似乎已经是很久之前的事情了。  
Thor从来不讨厌宴会，况且他也不愿意做那个扫了大家兴的人。  
“我以为你回到Asgard了。”Steve端着一杯酒坐在了Thor身边，说道，“关于你弟弟的事情，我很抱歉。”  
“Asgard的重建工作还算顺利，过段日子我就会回去。”Thor点点头，Steve是个善良的人，Thor相信他是真心抛开了过去而为Loki感到难过，“Loki会被Asgard记住……我是说，其实我还会去找他，虽然他无法进入英灵殿，但是一定有一个地方……”  
“我也一度以为Bucky死了。”Steve拍了拍他的肩安慰道，“但是最终我找到了他。”  
“要我说，你不该随便给他希望。”Tony看起来总算是打发Happy将他的小朋友送回家了，他也在Thor身边坐了下来。  
“你的小朋友呢？乖乖回家上床睡觉了吗？”Thor笑道。  
“抱歉，那个孩子有些吵。”Tony摇摇头，然后对Steve说，“captain我需要你带雷神大人出去走走，你根本想象不到Asgard的王在中庭变成了一个怎样堕落的酒鬼宅男。”  
“哦，我想Thor或许需要一些私人空间。”Steve带着询问的眼神看向Thor，但是后者只顾着喝酒并没有看他，他又看了看Tony，对方无奈地摇了摇头，然后大声说道：“我错了我错了，他需要的是一个医生。”  
“医生？”  
“而且我有个合适的人选。”

这是Thor第二次来到布里克街117A号，不过上一次他是来这里找自己弟弟的。  
但是doctor Strange对他的到来似乎并不感到惊讶，他甚至就像就像Thor在电视上看过的那些医生一样，邀请Thor坐下来聊一聊。  
“……你是说，你不愿意回到Asgard去？”Strange将手肘支在椅子两侧，看着Thor问道。  
“确切的说，我找不到回去的理由。”Thor点点头。  
“那是你的国家，那里有你的人民，他们需要你。”Strange提醒道，“重建工作需要一个领导者。”  
“Valkyrie做得很好……”Thor回答道，老实说Thor并不喜欢眼前这个人，他和普通的中庭人不太一样，事实上Thor也见识过他的能力，最可怕的是他似乎可以看穿一切。  
“你在寻找什么Thor？”Strange又问道。  
“……”  
“你在等谁吗？”  
“……”  
“你曾经在地球有一个女朋友是吗？Jane Foster？我没记错的话……”  
“哦是的，Jane。”Thor不明白为什么Strange会突然提到Jane，但是他还是点了点头。  
“你们后来有联络过吗？我说这次事情之后，她还好吗？”  
“……不，我不太清楚，我想她应该还不错。”  
“我曾经以为她是你留在地球的理由，可是你们最后分开了。”  
“哦我没想到，至尊法师还关心这种事情。”  
“作为来到地球的神域人，我理应对你多些关注。”Strange无所谓地耸耸肩，继续问道，“你们是为什么分手的？”  
“我想这和今天的谈话毫无关系吧doctor……”  
“还是说你自己都没考虑过？”  
“没有。”Thor摇摇头，但是这一次他说谎了。  
他比任何人都清楚自己和Jane分手的原因。  
他曾经倾心于这个中庭女孩，这是不争的事实，与她在一起也有过一段可以说快乐的日子，但是两人都有各自的生活和工作，Jane热爱她的研究，Thor也喜欢与他的复仇者朋友们一同完成任务，他们从一周分别三四天，到接连几周几个月的不见面，直到某一天女孩对Thor说或许两人并不适合一直这样下去，然后礼貌地分别。  
分手并没有预想中的那样痛彻心扉，他甚至意识到自己一直在等待着这样一天的到来。  
“今天，明天，一百年，那又怎样？不过是弹指一挥间而已，你唯一珍视的挚爱终将被岁月夺去。”  
他想到了Loki，想到了自己在失去他之前与他的争吵。  
Loki说的没错，对于神来说人类的生命实在是太过短暂了，在几千年的岁月中，那些山盟海誓终将被遗忘，甚至在几千年后他会忘记她的模样；可是Loki又说错了，Thor唯一珍视的挚爱却并非那女孩，也并非此前他曾短暂拥有过的谁。  
从头到尾都只有他。  
在年纪小一点的时候，在Loki还未知晓他身世的秘密时，Thor曾经秘密却也热烈地爱着自己的弟弟。这是他们两个人的秘密，属于少年Thor和少年Loki的秘密。你可以把这份感情理解为对兄弟过分的依恋，也可以将之归类为少年们为了追求刺激而偷尝禁果，但是你无法否定这份感情的存在。  
他爱着Loki，他也恨过Loki，他为了失去他而恸哭，他也为了寻找他而在宇宙中寂寞地穿行。  
他不知道如何才能永远拥有他， 他甚至想要将他揉碎了吞进肚子里，就此融入自己的骨血，活在自己的灵魂之中。  
Thor没有告诉Loki当他选择与自己一起到中庭来时他有多么高兴，他抱着他，亲吻他，不算温柔地将自己送进他的身体里，将他的抗议尽数堵回肚子里……他以为他们以后还有大把的时间，他以为自己还有数千年的时间来告诉Loki自己对他的爱。  
“哦……虽然我也知道你们神都是……不过我还真没想到……”Strange的声音将Thor拉回了现实，然后在下一秒他突然意识到那些回忆已经不是秘密了，Thor有些恼怒地瞪了那个医生一眼，但是随即他又想到Tony叫自己来这里的目的大概也是如此。  
自己的朋友们看得出自己有心事，可是有些事情却不是那么轻易就可以说出口的。  
“Doctor你的诊疗方式还真让人生气。”Thor闷声说道。  
“嗯……”Strange望了一眼窗外，有些担忧地说道，“昨天的天气预报今天可是个大晴天，如果你现在突然开始打雷的话，我想大部分人都没带伞。”  
“不，我并不会那么做……”Thor无奈地撇撇嘴，然后起身说道，“不管怎样，还是谢谢你doctor，我现在感觉好多了，或许你说得对，我是该回到Asgard去了。”  
“不，我什么都没做，要知道我只是个外科医生。”Strange也站了起来，然后看着Thor说，“只不过今天要你来，是我有些东西要确认。”  
“嗯？”Thor疑惑地看着他。  
“这边。”可是Strange什么都没说，他只是示意Thor跟着自己朝屋子的另一边走去。  
那道看起来不算长的走廊比Thor进来时深了不少，他知道一定是眼前的法师做了手脚，可就当他开口想要询问的时候，Thor却愣住了。  
他已经很久没有感受到他的气息了，久到他以为自己真的永远失去了他。  
“要知道，不是我故意瞒着你。”Strange停了下来，在两人面前出现了一道门，他伸手覆上了门把手，然后轻轻转动了一下，“他此前并不想见你，或者说他不希望你知道他还活着……但是我觉得……现在这个情况，他需要你。”  
随着缓缓打开的门，Thor终于看清了躺在房间里的人。  
“Loki——”

“天气预报今天是……晴天？”Bucky看着电闪雷鸣的窗外，扭头看了一坐在餐桌旁的Steve。  
“嗯……神也有心情波动的时候。”Steve像是早已习惯似的眨眨眼。


	2. Chapter 2

酒是个好东西。  
它可以帮助你暂时忘记那些你不愿意记起的东西，它也可以帮助你在夜里沉沉睡去而不是在无尽的梦魇里挣扎却无法醒来。  
而Thor的梦魇开始于一切归于平静之后。  
与众人一起对抗Thanos的时候，Thor曾经不眠不休就像他感受不到丝毫疲倦一般，当然在那样危机的情况之下也并没有人有余力去关心是否有人需要休息。但是他很清楚，他无法停下，也无法休息，他害怕当他闭上眼睛的时候，眼前会再度出现那个他原本可以保护却没能保护的人。  
他再没有什么可以失去的，于是他不顾一切地去战斗，他不畏惧死亡，死亡对他来说变成了另一种意义上的宁静。  
Thor想象过无数次自己死亡之后的状态，他想象过在寂寞地生活了千年之后，他也终将像自己的祖父、父亲和母亲那样化为星尘归于宇宙，他会见到那些阔别已久的亲人和朋友，他一定会拥抱他们，将自己的思念讲与他们。  
还有Loki，是的Loki……Thor并不确定自己什么时候能找到他，他甚至怀疑Loki或许会躲着自己，每次他那些小把戏暴露的时候他都会将自己关在屋子里，或者在Thor找到他之前悄无声息地逃走。  
或许这又是他的一次恶作剧？  
并没有给自己太多思考的时间，Thor几乎是冲过去抱住了自己的弟弟，他的手指穿过了他柔软的黑发，碰到了他略显苍白的脸颊，他抓住了他的手，触到了他的肩……一切的一切都显示这不是酒精作用下自己又一个荒唐的梦。  
这是真的，Loki就在自己面前。  
Thor实在是太高兴了，他甚至没去考虑他的兄弟为何会躺在这里，以及他的面色为什么看上去那么糟糕。  
Loki被他吵醒了，他十分不快地睁开眼睛，然后在看到Thor之后便愣住了。  
Thor相信自己在他眼里看到了一丝欣喜和惊讶，但是只有短短几秒钟而已，因为Loki很快就翻身一把推开了Thor，然后冲着站在他们身后的Strange吼道：  
“Strange你怎么能！”  
“躲着Thor对你和他都没什么好处。”Strange倒是显得很平静，他看着Thor说道，“我想我们的诊疗也差不多结束了，你可以顺便把你弟弟一起带走。”  
“多谢你doctor，多谢你这段时间照顾Loki。”Thor急忙起身对Strange道谢。  
“你真的觉得将邪神放出去是个很好的选择吗？”Loki盯着Strange，可对方只是无所谓地耸耸肩，说道：“说实话，以你现在的情况你哥哥完全可以很好地控制你，所以我并不会太担心。”  
“那你可真是太小瞧我了……”Loki还想继续说下去，却被Thor打断了，“或许我们真的在这里打扰太久了弟弟，你会和我一起回Asgard的吧？”  
“不，我拒绝。”Loki却异常冷淡地推开了他抓着自己的手。  
“Loki?”这下Thor总算注意到了他的不对劲，他看起来是那么苍白，虽然从前他的皮肤就很白皙，但并非这种不健康的颜色，他看起来瘦了很多，整个人都显得十分疲惫。  
“你生病了吗，弟弟？”Thor十分不确定地开口，他很清楚自己和Loki几乎对大部分的疾病和毒药都免疫，他现在这副样子是Thor从未见过的，这令Thor原本因为兴奋而上升的体温又快速降了下来。  
“不……”Loki摇了摇头，他的眉头紧锁，神情也变得严肃起来，似乎正在做出一个艰难的决定。Thor不自觉地站直了身子，他将被Loki推开的手重新放在他的肩膀上，他不懂到底是什么在困扰着他，但是Thor觉得这样可以让他好过一些。  
“我想，我该给你们兄弟两一点私人空间。”Strange倒是很贴心地留下这么一句话，便轻轻关上了房门。  
终于，小小的房间里只剩下Thor和Loki两个人。  
Loki绿色的眼珠转地飞快，他一定在思考着这样那样的理由来向Thor解释他为何会在这里，为什么不让Thor找到他，以及他拒绝与自己离开的原因。但是这些Thor都不在乎，在确定自己并没与失去他的那一刻起，Thor就发誓自己一定不会再让他溜掉，无论他的银舌头编造出多么完美的谎言或者真心话，Thor都会劝他留在自己身边。  
哪怕他希望两人可以回到从前简单的兄弟关系。  
Loki只有在自己身边才是最安全的，Thor对这点坚信不疑。  
但是此刻，他居然清楚地感受到了Loki的焦虑与不安，他的魔法走向变得十分奇怪，虽然Thor对法术这些东西并不了解，但是他却可以轻易地感受到这一切。  
Loki很虚弱，但是他的魔法却比从前更加强大，这十分矛盾。  
Thor觉得嗓子发紧，他突然意识到自己兄弟所遭遇的问题或许比生病或者受伤更加严重。  
“Loki?”他再次开口叫着自己弟弟的名字。  
“Thor我有一件事要告诉你……”他的声音在发抖，这可一点都不像他，Thor低头看着自己的弟弟，而Loki也恰巧仰起头将视线对上了他的，然后他继续说道，“我怀孕了。”  
“什么？？”有那么一瞬间Thor以为从Loki嘴里蹦出来的是什么异世界的陌生语言。  
“我说，我怀孕了，就在这里。”Loki抬手抓住了他因为紧张攥成拳的左手，然后将它放在了自己的小腹上，“这里有个孩子。”  
这下，Thor找到了那股强大力量的来源。  
一瞬间有太多情绪涌上心头，如果可以的话Thor甚至想狠狠掐自己一把确定这真的不是梦境，他找到了Loki，然后Loki告诉自己他肚子里有个孩子，孩子……  
“告诉我弟弟！”突然他抬高了声音有些烦躁地看着Loki问道，“是哪个混蛋对你做了这种事！？”  
下一刻，站在门外的Strange听到房间内传来一声巨响，他相信这不是雷神第一次为自己的迟钝付出代价。

Thor和Loki是在晚饭时间回到复仇者们现在的新住所的，他们进入二楼餐厅的时候，Steve正在试图阻止Tony和Bucky在晚饭前将甜甜圈全部吃掉，外出任务结束的Natasha也刚刚归来，当然Banner也似乎很恰巧地在这个时候结束了自己的实验。  
看样子这是一个适合宣布大事的夜晚。  
不过很明显Loki的突然到来还是让大家措手不及，比如Tony就没能将最后一个甜甜圈放进嘴里，Natasha与Banner的玩笑话也突然中止了，而Steve索性连火都忘了关。  
在场的众人除了Bucky，似乎都有那么些不自在。  
“我说了老哥，把我带回来或许不是个好的选择。”Loki边说边冲众人露出一个友好的假笑。  
“你们相信吗？Loki没死！Loki还活着！”Thor倒是毫不在意地向自己的朋友分享着自己的喜悦。  
“哦……这个场景我总觉得似曾相识。”Banner皱了皱眉。  
“Tony我得说，真谢谢你……要不是你叫我去找doctor Strange我也不会知道Loki原来一直就在魔法圣殿里。”Thor继续说，但是他并非没有注意到自己的伙伴对Loki依旧毫无信任可言，于是他保持着站在原地的状态，将Loki护在身后。  
“哈？”被雷神感谢的钢铁侠却一脸无辜地对其他人解释道，”我发誓我不知道！我只知道那家伙以前是个外科医生！“  
“Thor，我们很高兴你找了……你弟弟。”还是Steve第一个开口打破了这种尴尬，他将双手在裤子上蹭了蹭，朝Thor和Loki走近了一些。  
“是的，吾友你说的一点也没错，我不该放弃希望的，你看！我现在找到他了！”Thor笑着伸手揽住了Loki的肩膀，他试图用两人之间亲密的姿态让好友们放下戒备，从踏进房子开始Loki就十分紧张，虽然他尽可能地表现得很自然，但是Thor还是注意到了他一直将手放在自己的肚子上。  
Steve笑着点了点头，Thor想或许他下一步就要邀请两人一起用晚餐。  
“Thor你下一步有什么打算？”一直沉默的Natasha开口了，她上下打量着Loki，老实说这让Thor感到不舒服。  
“你终于要放弃做宅男回到Asgard登基了吗？”Tony打趣道。  
“噗。”  
“哈哈哈哈。”  
“你真该去看看他的屋子……”  
气氛缓和了一些，起码没有一开始想象中的那么坏。  
让这些人接受Loki还有些困难，但是他相信他做得到。  
揽着Loki肩膀的手稍稍加重了力道，Thor深吸一口气，说道：“恐怕，我们还要在中庭再呆上一段时间……”  
“老兄，你知道的，我并不是要赶你走，但是鉴于Loki曾经在地球的所作所为，他留在这里的话……”Tony似乎在思考着如何用一种更加委婉的方式让Thor明白自己的意思，“cap他们才刚刚能够回来，你知道这之前发生的事情吧，复仇者现在还没有完全摆脱监管。”  
“我的朋友们，我也想尽快赶回Asgard，我的子民也需要我和Loki，但是现在有一点突发状况。”Thor顿了顿，现在一屋子的人的目光都集中在了他身上，他觉得有什么东西卡在了喉咙里，他清了清嗓子，希望接下来他所说的话不要吓到自己亲爱的朋友们。  
“我怀孕了。”Loki的语调平淡到就像在描述天气。  
Tony手里那最后一个甜甜圈掉到了地上。  
“他刚刚说了什么？”  
“我怀孕了。” Loki重复了一遍。  
“可你无论从哪个角度看都是，男性。”Banner扶了扶眼镜，他相信这并不是自己眼睛出了什么差错。  
“我是。”Loki点点头。  
“男性……男性是无法……你知道。”Banner还想说什么，但是他又看了看从踏入这个屋子起就没有离开Loki身边半步的Thor，问道，“孩子的父亲是？”  
“我。”这次换Thor回答了。  
Steve全靠右手撑着餐桌的一角才没直接坐在地上，Tony现在也没有多余的心思去可惜那最后一个甜甜圈了，Natasha倒是很镇定，她只是起身拍了拍Tony的肩膀然后说道：“我说了，他们两个亲密地有些不像兄弟。”  
“我以为那是他们Asgard人的爱好！”Tony高声争辩道。  
“事实上，在那些神话里，这也不是不可能……”Banner摇摇头。  
“什么？难道你们都可以生孩子吗？”Tony带着难以置信地看了Thor一眼。  
“不！我不能！”Thor急忙摆摆手，但随即又小声嘟囔了一句，“我想应该不能……”  
“现在不是讨论这个的时候吧，我们并不确定怀孕的Loki会不会和人类一样被荷尔蒙影响来做出什么。”Natasha提醒道。  
“我们必须从长计议，这件事如果被外界知道了，可能会有人来抓走Loki。”Steve终于缓过神来，并且立马开启了队长模式。  
“哦，老天。”Tony翻了个大大的白眼，“我可不想和Thor再打一架。”  
“我知道你们一下子很难接受。”看着七嘴八舌的众人，Thor开口了，他十分清楚自己和Loki的关系很难被大多数人接受，更别说Loki怀孕这件事本身就是那么不可思议。但是他不希望这样紧张和混乱的气氛持续下去，他已经听到自己的兄弟在不停地深深吸气来缓解内心的不安了。  
“Loki怀孕了，他现在的身体状况并不适合立马出发回到Asgard，所以我希望我们能留在这里直到孩子平安出生。”Thor说道，“当然如果你们实在难以接受，我也可以理解。”  
“哦不Thor，我们当然不会要求你离开。”Steve急忙说道。  
“我说……”一直坐在餐厅角落里的Bucky突然开口了，“一个孩子，不是很好吗？”  
一个孩子，不管怎样都是一件值得庆贺的事情。  
房间再度陷入了沉默，但是Thor认为事情已经成功了一半。  
Loki歪着头看向坐在另一头的Bucky，他从前没见过这个人，或许是复仇者的新成员。  
不过，Loki喜欢他。  
这大概是第一个他觉得还不错的中庭人。


	3. Chapter 3

Thor的房间比起他们在Asgard的寝宫来是差了一些，但是Loki可以看得出Thor中庭的朋友对他还是十分上心的，房间的装饰与他们刚刚回来路过的Thor口中Steve的房间一点也不一样。  
“难道那个铁皮人以为你是迪士尼公主吗？”Loki扯了扯放在房间中央那张木质大床上过于华丽的幔帐问道。  
“我不知道你在说什么……”Thor正弯着腰收拾沙发边的垃圾，屋子里一股糟糕的酒气，虽然两人一进门Thor就已经打开了窗子，  
“迪士尼？那是什么？”  
“我亲爱的哥哥，既然你要在中庭居住，你至少要了解一下中庭的文化。”Loki看着自己的兄长蹲在那里，就像一只笨拙的大熊。他咧开嘴笑了，然后脱掉了自己的外套和罩衫，将它们丢在地板上，“我想关于公主的话题可以晚一点再说，现在我只想要好好泡个澡。”  
“你一个人没问题吧？”Thor站了起来，他看向Loki的眼神充满了担忧，事实上从今天他得知Loki怀孕之后他便一直是这副样子，这让Loki感到烦躁。  
“得了吧哥哥，我还没那么脆弱。”他的语气冷了下来，然后避开了Thor的目光然后飞快地钻进浴室。  
“Loki?”他听到Thor跟了过来，站在门外轻轻叫着他的名字。  
“……让我一个人呆一会儿。”Loki打开了热水，哗哗的水声从将Thor想要说的话挡在了外面。  
“我会帮你准备睡衣的，你洗好了以后叫我，”Thor又说，“我就在房间里。”  
“好。”Loki坐在浴缸边，听着Thor走开了，这才站起来动手脱掉了自己剩余的衣物，他将它们全部扔进了门边一个看起来是放脏衣服的篮子里。  
蒸腾的水汽让浴缸旁的镜子蒙上了一层水汽，Loki伸手擦了擦，镜子里的人看起来瘦了一些，他不愿意留在外面等着Thor去询问他关于他去了哪里，为什么不来找他，或者关于孩子的任何问题。几乎是下意识地抬手捂住了自己依然平坦的小腹，只有Loki明白这个孩子本不该存在在这里。  
他轻轻叹了口气，转身关上水龙头，然后抬脚跨进了注满热水的浴缸里。  
是他喜欢的水温。  
对于大部分中庭人来说或许高了一些，但是身为霜巨人的Loki正喜欢这样的温度。就像小时候，每次做了噩梦，他总会赤着脚跑进Thor的寝室，他会钻进自己哥哥的被子里，他强壮、健康、像阳光一样的兄长，总能令他感到安心。  
而Thor，虽然每一次都会嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着Loki打扰了他的美梦，但是他也每一次都会将Loki揽进怀里，然后告诉他那不过是噩梦而已。  
那样的亲密似乎已经是很久很久之前的事情了，Loki也很久很久没有再想起这些。  
Thor曾经是他的太阳，但是他后来却发现那太阳无法永远只属于自己一个人，他们无数次地对彼此倾诉爱意，最后却意识到在神祗们漫长生命的生命中，爱是最不可信也是最脆弱的一种存在。  
Loki怀疑Frigga实际上对Odin那些遍布九界的私生子全部一清二楚，她只不过选择装作不知道而已。Loki很清楚他的兄弟和他将来有一方会接替Odin的位置，但是似乎他们谁都无法做到像Frigga那样。  
他从未停止过对Lady Sif的恶作剧，Thor也曾经因为看到自己和Frigga的侍女调情而掀翻了晚宴的桌子。  
他们谁都无法全心全意爱着对方，却又不能接受对方属于别人。这份感情太过炙热，最终下场似乎只有两败俱伤。  
说不清是谁先想明白的，总之在某一天起，他们不约而同地选择了退回兄弟的位置。  
或许Odin早就知晓他们这些自以为是的小秘密，可他大概也早就预料了这份感情的最终结局。  
热水缓解了他身体的疲乏，Loki再次伸手抚过自己的肚子，这个小家伙在吸收着自己的力量，这也就是他为什么会如此虚弱的原因，而那个二流法师则选择了将他送回Thor身边。  
他自己一个人的力量不足以支撑这个孩子长大，尽管他不想承认，但是他的确需要Thor。  
“Thor？你在外面吗？”他张了张嘴，试探性地叫着他的名字。  
“怎么了？”Thor真如他自己所说就呆在外面。  
“我想我需要一条毛巾。”Loki答道，“哦，还有睡衣。”

Thor所谓的睡衣，不过是他的一件没穿过的衬衫罢了，虽然这种东西Loki挥挥手就可以变出来，但是他喜欢Thor为他准备一切，他乐于被自己的哥哥照顾，这感觉就像回到了小时候一样。  
或许是肚子里这个小东西让自己变得奇怪了起来。他躺在床边晃动着两条细长的腿发呆，浴室里的水声让他感到有些困倦，但是Loki却努力瞪大眼睛让自己清醒着。  
他和Thor还有些话需要说，即使他还没想好要说些什么，但是他明白今天不能就这么糊里糊涂的过去。  
于是他翻了个身，转而趴在床上看着这个接下来一段时间自己的居所。原本堆在沙发边和茶几上的垃圾已经被Thor清理掉了，有一条看起来脏兮兮的毯子被胡乱地堆在沙发一角，或许比起这张大床，Thor更多的时间是在那里度过的。  
他又百无聊赖地转头看着床上这些繁杂的装饰，相信那个铁皮人一定对Asgard有着奇怪的误解，毕竟第一次见面时他还以为Thor是从什么戏院跑出来的。  
说实话Loki不确定自己是否能在这里待到肚子里的小东西出生，毕竟除了那个没见过的中庭人，自己和这里的每一位都有一些谈不上美好的回忆。他当然也清楚不管自己在哪里，Thor都会守在自己身边，但是……  
“Loki，我想你现在应该好好睡一觉。”浴室里的水声停了，Loki翻过身便看到只围了一条浴巾在腰间就从浴室走出来的Thor。  
“不，我想你是故意的哥哥，”Loki故意上下打量着他，然后笑着朝他的哥哥抬起一只手道，“现在这种情况要睡着实在有些困难。”  
“别告诉我你需要一个睡前故事才肯乖乖睡觉。”他当然明白自己想要的是什么，在这件事上Thor一向很聪明。身旁的床铺陷下去一块，在Thor牵住自己手的那一刻Loki几乎是用拽的把他拉到自己跟前，惯性让Thor几乎是整个跌在了他身上，他低头看了看自己的肚子，有些不满地皱起了眉，似乎是在担心自己弟弟这个一反常态的鲁莽行为会伤害到那里的小东西。  
“得了吧，你知道这个孩子没那么脆弱。”Loki不喜欢这样的他，他的哥哥是Asgard最伟大的战士，虽然他总是横冲直撞不顾后果，可是他喜欢。  
他不喜欢这样拘谨的Thor，他更不喜欢是因为自己让他变成这副样子。  
于是他有些赌气地捧着Thor的脸，抬头吻了上去。  
Thor明显被他吓了一跳，在他将自己灵活的舌头伸进他嘴里的时候，Thor还因为吃惊瞪大眼睛看着他，不过这种状态也仅仅持续了几秒钟而已，因为很快Thor就像从前每一次一样重新掌握了主动权。他张开有力的手臂把Loki牢牢箍在怀里，他含住了对方恶作剧般四处点火的舌头，不轻不重地吮吸，毫不留情地夺取对方的氧气。  
细碎的呻（……）吟开始从嘴角漏出，Loki的手指轻轻摩挲着Thor硬硬的短发，他突然开始怀念他那头金色的长发了。  
起码每一次自己因为接吻快要窒息的时候，狠狠拽Thor的头发总是个有用的方法。  
但是现在他只能轻轻咬着Thor的下唇，来表达自己的不满，可是Loki也十分清楚，两个人都太过想念对方，这并不是一个吻可以解决的问题。  
Thor就这么压着他，紧紧贴在一起的两人可以十分清楚地感受到彼此身体的变化。Thor终于有些不舍地舔了舔他的嘴角结束了这个绵长的吻，他转而亲吻着他的脖颈，毫不在意地在上面留下痕迹。Thor的胡渣蹭得他有些想笑，但是Loki的双手还是在他肌肉紧实的后背上游走，他一向羡慕自己兄长的强壮，他也通过各式各样的方式表达过自己对他身体的迷恋。  
两人的呼吸早已乱了套，Thor的身体不断压向他，他十分明白他在索求什么，于是Loki微微抬起膝盖，碰了碰对方早已蓄势待刚发的部位。  
可就是这个举动，让伏在自己身上的人停了下来，Thor放开了他，喘着气翻身在他身边躺下。  
Loki有些迷惑，他眯起眼睛转过脸看着自己的哥哥。  
“你很虚弱，你需要休息，我不想伤害你。”Thor老实说道。  
“呼……”诸神在上，眼前这个Thor说不定只是自己的幻觉或者中庭人造出来欺骗自己的假货，努力平复着自己已经被挑起的欲望，Loki起身盯着Thor嘲讽似的笑了笑，“这种时候的绅士吗我亲爱的哥哥？每次一我哭着求你停下的时候可不知道你这么会为我着想？”  
“Loki……”Thor也坐了起来，他蓝色的瞳孔就像一片蔚蓝的大海，Loki扭过头不去看他，他不想自己再一次掉进这个甜蜜的深渊。  
“我要睡了，如你所愿。”他迅速掀开被子并钻了进去，他没有给Thor把话说下去的机会。  
Loki闭着眼睛，他听到对方从床上爬了起来，他听到他走进了浴室，他死死咬着自己的下唇，他不愿意承认Thor是对的，但是他却对对方拒绝了自己这件事感到生气。  
然后Loki睡着了，他不知道Thor是在什么时候回到自己身边的。

那天晚上Loki做了一个梦。  
他梦到了Asgard，他梦到了Frigga，梦到了Odin，他梦到自己还是那个黑发的小王子，梦到自己坐在Frigga花园里那棵最大的月桂树下，练习着那些奇妙的法术。  
梦里的Asgard还是他记忆中的样子，他可以听到练习场上自己兄弟的声音，他可以看到那些绿色的魔法在自己的指尖游走，然后他像是想起什么一般，对着空气默念了一段咒语，接着Thor便一脸惊讶的从树上掉到了自己面前的草地上。  
Loki相信Frigga不会因为Thor压坏了几株花草而责备他们，于是他看着自己的兄长开心地笑出了声。  
Thor似乎很生气，因为他在爬起来的下一刻便是朝自己扑了过来。这一次Loki并没有用法术逃走，他和自己的兄弟在草地上滚作一团，虽然Thor很强壮，但是他也长大了，况且他比Thor灵巧多了，一身蛮力的他在Loki眼里就像一只大笨熊。  
等到Frigga的侍女将两人拉开的时候，Thor和Loki早就滚得浑身都是泥巴，于是在晚饭之前，两位王子被赶进了浴池，他们需要好好洗个澡。  
当然，两个人在浴池里又打了一架。  
他们正是浑身有使不完劲的年纪，他们对什么都好奇，却对什么都心存畏忌，但是从小一起长大的兄弟是不一样的，他们是来自同一个母亲和父亲最最亲密的彼此。  
这样胡乱的打闹和高强度的肢体运动，令他们感到满足。  
晚饭的时候两人才会变回乖乖的王子殿下，毕竟父亲生气可不是开玩笑的，Loki对食物的执着总是不如自己的哥哥，但是Thor却说他因为吃得少所以才会这么瘦弱，每一次Loki都忍不住给他翻一个大大的白眼。  
他们会在晚饭之后互道晚安，两人在大一点之后便不会睡在一起了，但是也没人阻止兄弟两在夜里偷偷跑进对方的房间，他们会挤在一起偷偷看着Loki用法术从藏书室拿出来的那些，记载了古老传说的故事。Loki发誓自己从来没有害怕过，除了那一两次，但是他也相信自己的兄长并未发现。  
这个梦太过美好了，美好到让Loki明白自己不过是在做梦。  
于是他睁开了眼睛，他看到Thor正在看着自己。  
“我可从不知道你有睁着眼睛睡觉的习惯。”屋子里很黑，Loki并不知道现在几点了。  
“你做噩梦了。”Thor用的是肯定句。  
“不，是个美梦。”Loki否认道。  
“可是你哭了。”Thor伸出手擦了擦他湿润的眼角，“你梦到了什么bro，告诉我。”  
“我……”他半张着嘴巴，瞪大眼睛却还能感受到无法抑制的，从眼眶里涌出的泪水。Loki不明白自己是怎么了，他厌恶这样情绪化的自己，可是他却失去了控制一切的能力。  
“Loki。”他的哥哥朝他靠了过来，这让他想起了那每一个被噩梦困扰的夜晚。  
他终于朝Thor伸出了手，就像从前那样，将脸埋进他的胸膛。  
“我想，我想你了哥哥。”他说道。

等Loki再次醒来时，Thor已经不在屋子里了，他暗自松了一口气。他还没想好在经历了昨晚的一切之后，他该以怎样的姿态面对Thor。而事实上他也没有多余的心思去思考这件事，因为从他的肚子提醒他现在应该先找点东西填饱肚子。  
于是Loki从床上爬了起来，他穿着被自己滚的皱巴巴的Thor的衬衫，先是走进浴室看了一眼，昨天换下来的衣物已经不在那个筐子里了，虽然他也并没有打算再穿那身衣服。他又走回了屋子里，打开了床边的衣柜，Thor中庭的朋友的确很周到，连衣服都帮他准备好了。  
Loki随手捡了一件上衣和一条裤子出来，虽然不及自己哥哥那样强壮，但是Thor衣服的长度对他来说却也还算合适。  
走出房间的时候，他开始琢磨着是否需要离开那么一小会儿，为自己置办几身行头。  
Loki并没有太在意时间的问题，但是现在这栋建筑物里很安静，当他经过其他房间的时候，发现里面一个人都没有。  
或许超级英雄们又忙着去拯救世界了。Loki想着，走进了昨天的吃晚饭的餐厅。他又看到了那个从未见过的中庭人，他还像昨天那样坐在餐厅的角落里，不同的是他手上正抱着一盆水果。  
“你可别告诉我，你实际上是Tony Stark家的装饰物。”Loki笑着走到他身边，弯下腰伸出修长的手指在那盆水果上方转了两圈。  
“李子很好吃。”那人说道。  
“我决定相信你。”Loki说罢就挑了一个李子出来，“那个……嗯……抱歉，我想我以前没见过你。”  
“Bucky Barnes。”对方回答道。  
“Loki Odinson。”Loki点点头，他将李子放在手里，转身朝冰箱走去，“我想你应该已经补过课了吧，关于我。”  
“我知道，你是Thor的弟弟。”Bucky回道。  
“就这样？”Loki打开冰箱上下看了看，老实说作为Asgard的王子，做饭这种事情是Loki从未也不会去尝试的。  
他想他现在或许需要他的哥哥了。  
“就这样。”Bucky放下了手中的果盘，他起身Loki走了过来，“你饿了吗？Thor他们现在正在楼下的房间里开会，Steve说我在这里或许可以照顾你。”  
“谁知道是不是监视呢，毕竟我可是危险的邪神。”Loki转头看着他，但是对方只是伸手从冰箱里拿了两个鸡蛋和一根香肠出来。  
“我只会做一些简单的食物，能帮我把面包拿出来吗。”这个人很奇怪，似乎Loki这些话在他这里并不会起到任何作用，他只是完成着Steve交给他的任务。  
Loki突然对这个叫做Bucky的中庭人充满了兴趣，更不用说他还会为自己提供食物，于是他暂时将那些带刺的话语吞进肚子里，他按照对方说的将面包拿了出来，然后拉开了流理台旁边的椅子坐了下来。  
“你是美国队长的朋友？复仇者的新成员？”Loki轻轻咬了一口李子，果然很好吃，不过这些远远不够够填饱他咕咕作响的肚子。  
“不我不是……我和Steve认识很久了，”Bucky拿出了一个平底锅，他将油倒进锅子的样子倒是有模有样的，“我曾经迷失了自己。”  
“说到让人迷失这种事，我也十分擅长。”Loki笑了笑，他满意地听着鸡蛋在锅子里滋滋作响的声音，虽然很丢人，但是即使是神也要向填饱肚子这种基本需求屈服。  
“后来Steve找到了我，他像从前那样帮助了我……”对于过去Bucky似乎并不愿意多说，他低头盯着平底锅，“Steve很好。”  
Loki有点怀疑他只是在自言自语而已，他甚至不在乎自己是不是就坐在旁边，但是没关系，自己已经吃完了那个美味多汁的李子，他需要Bucky做的早餐。  
“好人们都是这样，不管你做了什么，他们总会原谅你，并且帮助你。”Loki轻笑一声，回道，“我哥哥也是如此。”  
“Thor很关心你。”Bucky并没有听出他语气中的嘲讽，或许他听出来了但是选择了无视，但是Loki总觉得这个中庭人有些不愿意提起的秘密。  
不过对方并没有给他机会继续问下去，因为很快他的早饭就做好了。只是很简单的三明治，火腿鸡蛋和面包，但是Loki却一口气全部吃光了。Bucky没对他这令人吃惊的食欲发表任何看法，这很明智。他只是坐在Loki的对面，安静地看着他将盘子里的食物一扫而光。  
“我很感谢你的食物。”解决了自己肚子需求的Loki满意地擦了擦嘴角，“说实话，我很喜欢你这个人，我说真的。”他笑着靠近了对方，“或许我们能成为不错的朋友。”  
“你刚刚说过你是危险的邪神。”Bucky提醒道。  
“嗯，好吧，我是。”Loki有些尴尬地顿了顿，“但是……很明显你也……”  
他用最快的速度将手覆在对方的额头上，这种方法可以帮助他窥视到对方深埋在心底的一些记忆。显然Bucky也发现了他在做什么，因为他很快就被对方毫不留情地推开了。  
他看起来有些伤心，一脸的难以置信。  
而Loki只是像又一个恶作剧得逞了一般咧开嘴笑了：“噢噢噢噢，我想我更喜欢你了，冬日战士。”  
或许自己可以邀请他一起统治地球？  
“你……”Bucky似乎还想说什么，但是那帮他所说在楼下开会的复仇者们，已经吵吵闹闹地涌进了房间里。  
“哦爸爸，看来妈妈起床了！”Tony手里拿着一包软糖，一边吃一边冲着Thor眨眨眼。  
“Loki你感觉怎么样，你饿了吗？”Thor快步走到他身边，然后在看到桌上的空盘子时，他笑了，“看样子你已经解决问题了。”  
“哦，是的，多亏了Bucky。”Loki一边说一边看了一眼站在那边的美国队长，对方明显在自己念到Bucky的名字之后紧张了起来。  
“他为我准备了早饭，并且很好的照顾了我，我想我们相处的十分愉快。”Loki继续说。  
“哦谢谢你Bucky。”Thor明显没有发现自己刚刚与Bucky的尴尬气氛，他只是微笑着向对方道谢。  
Bucky只是点了点头，没再说话。  
“那么，你们的秘密会议，是关于如何处理我的？”Loki转身看着其他人问道，“我猜这栋建筑里还有一间为我特意打造的牢房？”  
“得了吧，我可不想让你哥哥把我的房子拆掉。”Tony给了他一个大大的白眼。  
“Loki，”队长开口了，“我们既然已经答应了Thor让你留下来，就没有人会伤害你，但是同样的，我们也希望你能够安分一点，不要让外界发现你就在这里。”  
“你的意思是……”Loki侧过头看了看Thor。  
“Loki，听着，我需要你呆在这里。”Thor解释道，“哪儿也别去。”  
“又是一座巨大的囚笼吗？”Loki盯着Thor恶狠狠地质问道，“你又要像在Asgard一样将我锁起来吗哥哥，那么铁链呢？手铐呢？”  
“哇哦，你们神都这么玩的。”Tony小声说道。  
“Tony！现在不是开玩笑的时候。”Steve提醒道，  
“Loki你明明知道我不是这个意思。”Thor努力让自己的声音听起来不那么像在和他吵架，“你不该再像个任性的小孩一样发脾气了，你明明知道这里所有的人都是真的在为你着想！”  
“那只是因为你！你有想象过如果你不在这里，这帮人难道不会把我送到什么奇怪的实验室里做研究吗？”Loki的声音又高了几分。  
“那不可能！我不会让任何人伤害你！没人能伤害你和这个孩子！”Thor大声吼道。  
“哦是的，这个孩子。”Loki突然笑了，“承认吧哥哥，你爱的是这个孩子。”  
“哈？你在说什么傻话？”Thor瞪大眼睛看着他，”你总是说出这样让我伤心的话Loki。“  
“我怎么觉得……他们不是在吵架，是我的错觉吗队长？”Tony看了一眼Steve。  
“或许……他们兄弟两沟通的方式比较特别……”Steve无奈地瘪瘪嘴，“不过我想我们现在还是不要呆在这里比较好。”  
“你说得对。”Tony点点头。  
可就在众人打算离开，给这对吵闹的兄弟腾出一块地方来的时候，刚刚吃进肚子里的食物突然开始在Loki的胃里翻腾，一股恶心感让他停下了与Thor毫无意义的争执，就在他的哥哥一脸疑惑地看着他，还没来得及开口问他怎么了的时候，Loki就这么蹲在地上吐了起来。  
“哦，这算是怀孕的反应之一？”Tony皱了皱眉。  
“我的老天。”Steve不知道现在该接什么话比较好。  
而Loki只是蹲在地上，看着自己兄弟的脚尖，他想他们两个现在或许需要洗个澡。


	4. Chapter 4

所有人都聚集在Thor的屋子里，Loki将自己锁进了洗手间，不让任何人进去。  
“Loki！我要进去看看你！”Thor大力砸着门，但是看样子自己的弟弟是打定主意不让他进去，不然这扇看起来如此脆弱的门，为何还没被自己砸坏。  
“好了好了老兄，放松点。”Tony显然不能看着这家伙直接把门拆掉，于是他走到Thor身边拍了拍他的肩膀安慰道，“看样子你弟弟只是不想让我们看到他这副狼狈的样子罢了，别着急，怀孕的人都会这样的，不是什么大问题。”  
“你又见过几个孕妇？”不得不说这个大个子对自己弟弟有一种近乎偏执的保护欲，以至于一向能说会道的Tony Stark都被他这一问愣了三秒钟。  
“好吧，我承认一个都没有。”Tony无奈地耸耸肩，然后转过身看着屋子里的其他人，”你们呢？“  
答案似乎显而易见。  
“如果按照人类女性来说，”坐在沙发一角的Banner开口了，他看了看Thor然后将自己的眼镜摘了下来，有些局促地用衣角擦了擦镜片，这才接着说，“在怀孕五周左右，孕妇就会发生孕吐，算是早孕反应的一种。”  
“他是哪里出问题了吗？生病了？没有一个好好的人会一直呕吐的。”Thor追问道，除了Loki他并没有其他兄弟姐妹，他自然也不会知道母亲在养育他们的时候到底经历了一些什么。他唯一见过的孕妇大概只有堂兄Baldr的妻子Nanna，但是她看起来一直很健康，起码在自己见到她的时候。  
虽然Thor从很早以前就发觉了Loki与自己的不同，自己的弟弟在长大一些之后会在整个冬季感到困倦[注1]，不过后来在知道他的身世之后，Thor猜想那与Loki霜巨人的身份有关。但是他们是神，他们比中庭人更加健康和强壮，大部分的疾病和毒药都拿他们没办法，Thor实在想不到Loki现在这样痛苦的原因。  
“不不不，这并不是病。”Banner急忙否定道，“孕吐的原因是多种多样的，可能是HCG水平或者雌激素的增高，也可能是怀孕之后对气味变得更加敏感，肠胃脆弱或者是心理压力……”  
“哦博士，我建议你用Thor能听懂的话去解释这个事情。”Tony提醒道，“他十有八九要去拿斧头劈门了。”  
“好吧，”Banner点点头，“我的意思是，这只是一个大家都会有的现象，不是生病，不用太担心，一般熬过头三个月就会好了。”  
“哦哦，这样。”听到这里，Thor紧缩的眉头才算是有些许的放松，“虽然不知道Loki的情况和中庭人是否一样，但是不是病的话……”  
“Thor，”Banner又问道，“你知道Loki这样……我是说他怀孕，有多久了吗？”  
“不，我不知道。”Thor摇摇头，虽然有一肚子话要问，但是昨晚两人的相处实在谈不上有多愉快。  
“这还不简单，你们上一次……”Tony话没说完，在收到队长的眼神警告后便停了下来，“咳咳，反正我觉得这里也没我们什么事了，剩下的事情就交给他们兄弟自己解决吧。”  
“我想我们呆在这里Loki也不愿意把门打开。”Natasha赞同道。  
“Thor，有需要就叫我们。”Steve叮嘱道。  
“当然，谢谢。”Thor点点头，然后便看着自己的朋友们陆续离开了屋子，直到他将目光落在了留在最后的Banner身上，他不太自然地扶了扶眼镜，似乎想要说什么。  
“Banner，你还有什么要对我说吗？”Thor问道。  
“你知道的，在我们这里，女性怀孕之后会定期做一些检查……”Banner朝他走进了一步说道，“为了确保胎儿的健康之类的，如果你不太放心Loki和孩子的话可以……”  
“检查？你是说用那些机器？”Thor问道。  
“那些仪器并不会伤害到他的身体，但是可以看看孩子的情况。”Banner解释道，“只是我的一个小建议。”  
“我想……”Thor顿了顿，他第一次造访中庭的时候，对医院有过一些不太好的回忆，虽然那时他因为Odin的惩罚丧失了神力，但是作为一个神，他的尊严和骄傲让他拒绝中庭人在自己的身体上摆弄那些仪器，他相信Loki也是如此。  
“我会询问一下Loki的意见，这要看他的意愿。”Thor十分郑重地回答道。  
“哦，好的，没问题。”他想Banner已经明白了他的意思，因为对方听罢便没有再多说什么，只是礼貌地笑笑，然后便离开了房间。  
在卧室的房门终于关上之后，Thor听到自己身后洗手间的门打开了。

Loki看起来糟透了，Thor把他放在床上的时候甚至怀疑自己的弟弟将身上的骨头都吐出去一半。  
“你需要什么吗，bor？”他帮Loki脱下了被汗水沾湿的衣裤，然后看着他将自己裹进被子里，“我是说，你想吃点什么或者喝些水吗？”  
“饶了我吧哥哥，我只想好好休息一下。”Loki缩在被子里，闷声回答道。Thor能感觉到他虚弱极了，比自己找到他那时候好不到哪里去，他知道Loki为了面对复仇者们已经很努力地在撑着了，可是他也知道这个孩子正让Loki承受着自己难以想象的痛苦。  
对弟弟的保护欲催促着Thor做些什么，可事实上他又不知道现在的自己可以为Loki做什么。但是他还是脱下了自己的鞋子，像从前每一次得胜归来时一样，在Loki身边躺下，将他拉进自己的怀里，让他的背靠在自己坚实的胸膛上。  
“你知道的Loki，如果可以的话，我愿意替你承受这些痛苦。”Thor轻轻吻着他的后颈，沉声道。  
“可是你不能。”显然身体的不适让Loki乖顺了不少，他并没有拒绝Thor的拥抱，他甚至动了动身子在Thor怀里找了个更舒服的位置。  
“你昨晚梦到了什么？”Thor突然没来由地询问起昨晚的事。  
“我还以为你会先转达一下doctor Bruce的‘提议’呢。”Loki笑道。  
“我相信你都听到了，我也说了，我尊重你的意见Loki。”Thor回答道。  
“他们不相信我。”Loki平静地说道，“你知道的哥哥，在中庭，兄弟之间做这种事已经是十恶不赦，更别说我肚子里还有这样一个怪物。听起来是多么的不可思议，简直就是诡计之神的另一个阴谋。”  
“不，Loki，你不该这么说我们的孩子。”Thor叹了口气，他伸手覆上了Loki的腹部，“我的朋友只是关心你和孩子，他们并没有恶意。”  
“你总是这么善良。”Loki说。  
“是你总把事情想得太复杂。”Thor继续说，“你总是试图伤害自己或者我来证明我对你的爱bro。你从一开始就不该怀疑的，不论是我还是父亲和母亲。”  
怀里的人沉默了好一会儿，久到Thor以为他睡着了，可就当他支起身子想确认一下的时候，Loki却开口了。  
“我昨晚梦到了Asgard，我梦到了我用法术把你变到我面前，我梦到我们在草地上摔跤，梦到了Odin，梦到了母亲。”  
可是他哭了。  
Thor在黑暗中睁开眼睛看到的第一幕，是自己弟弟沾满泪水的脸，那让他一度以为他做噩梦了。  
“我想你了。”那是Loki对他说的。  
Thor明白，他在怀念，怀念那些两人还拥有一切的时光，怀念那时候的Asgard，怀念父亲和母亲，因为他也一直处于这份难熬的思念之中。  
“我明白，我也想念他们。”Thor喃喃道，“还有你，不管你信不信，我一直想念那时候的你，我甚至想过……”  
“别犯傻了。”Loki出声打断了他，“你真的以为Odin对我们的事情毫无察觉吗哥哥？他太了解我们了，他清楚我们没法就那样一直在一起。”  
这次换Thor沉默了，他知道Loki说的没错。  
“我没母亲那么大度，我不会接受你的私生子遍布九界，我也无法保证Sif是最后一位被我点着头发的女神，我一定会想方设法除掉每一个接近你的人。”Loki突然笑了。  
“我也是。”Thor也笑了，“对你的事情我总是那么小心眼。”  
“所以，别再想了亲爱的哥哥。”Loki轻声说道，“我们没办法一直在一起，你和我都十分清楚。”  
“但是现在不一样了，我变了，你也是。”Thor毫不犹豫地否定了他的话。  
他以为Loki又会摆出一堆看似正确的道理来反驳自己。  
不过这一次，他伶牙俐齿的弟弟没再出声，Loki太累了，他闭上了眼睛，在Thor怀里睡着了。

晚一点的时候Loki醒了，他并不知道自己睡了多久，也不知道现在是什么时间，他只是用最快的速度从Thor怀里钻出来，然后冲进了洗手间。  
“呕……”Loki抱着马桶，从昨天到现在他只吃了那么两顿饭，还差不多在早上的时候都吐光了，现在他的胃空空如也，但是恶心的感觉却没有丝毫消退。他的喉咙像是被什么灼伤了一般干涩又疼痛，呕吐使他的眼眶里再一次噙满了泪水，但是他根本没有闲工夫去擦掉它。  
Thor被他吵醒了，他在自己冲进洗手间的几秒钟之后便走了进来，他半跪在Loki身后用手掌轻轻拍着他的背。  
Loki用一只手无力地推了他两把，但他很快就放弃了，他出了一身冷汗，他虚弱到连爬起来的力气都没有了。于是他只能看着Thor伸手按下马桶开关将呕吐物冲进下水道，然后仍由他扯过一旁的毛巾将自己脸上的泪水和汗水仔仔细细地擦干净。  
“Loki，我们或许应该考虑一下Banner的建议。”Thor拿了一块毯子过来将他包了起来，希望不是沙发上那块脏兮兮的毯子，不过Loki现在并没有心思去考虑这些，他疲倦地闭上眼睛，将头靠在Thor胸前，然后由自己哥哥带着走出了洗手间。  
“我不想。”他的声音很小，但是很坚定。  
“我很担心你。”Thor皱着眉将他放在床上，然后又用被子把他裹好，“你看起来太糟糕了，我也担心孩子。”  
“别犯傻了。”Loki睁开眼睛努力的冲他扯了扯嘴角，“我向你保证哥哥，明天我就会好了。”  
“这些事我们可以明天再说，现在你需要好好休息。”Thor俯身吻了吻他的额头。  
Loki没再答话，他似乎又睡着了。  
Thor在他床边坐了好一会儿，起身走了出去。

第二天Loki的情况并没有如他所言好转，事实上他变得比前一天还要糟糕，Thor试图让他吃下一些东西，但是无论Thor拿来什么食物在他闻起来都是一股让人反胃的腐烂味道。  
起初Thor以为是自己做的东西太过难吃，虽然Tony在尝了一口之后表示的确不能算得上美味，不过也不至于难吃到让人呕吐的地步。但是在第三次被Loki赶出屋子之后，Thor只好去拜托Bucky再做一些东西给Loki吃，毕竟那天早上Loki对Bucky的厨艺很满意。  
“或许他现在并不想吃这些东西……”被Thor请到厨房的Bucky看了看Thor准备的食材，摇了摇头，“我都觉得太油腻了。”  
“他现在很虚弱，他必须多吃点肉补充体力。”Thor解释道。  
“不，我想他该吃的清淡一些。”Bucky说，“如果你信任我的话Thor，我或许可以劝他吃一些东西，不过可能不是这些。”  
“当然，我当然信任你。”Thor急忙说，“他已经两天没吃过任何东西了，什么都行，只要你能劝Loki吃点什么。”  
“嗯。”Bucky点点头，转身打开冰箱。

而另一边，在房间里的Loki正平躺在床上望着天花板发呆。胃部的不适感减轻了一些，只要Thor不再端着鸡腿之类的东西走进来的话，他想自己应该不会再冲进洗手间抱着马桶了。虽然一直没吃东西，但是他并没有饥饿的感觉，他其实不太担心肚子里的那个小东西，对他来说自己的魔法才是最好的养料。  
这个孩子来的太过突然，即使是诡计之神都感到措手不及。对于霜巨人他其实一无所知，他本以为Laufey是自己的父亲，很久之后他才发现实际上Laufey算是自己的母亲[注2]。Jotunheim的巨人们究竟是如何生养后代的，Loki对此原本毫无兴趣，但是他没想到这一段知识的空白造成了自己现在的窘境。  
他不该忘记的，即使他在Asgard长大，即使Thor承认他，可他终究逃不开自己是霜巨人这个事实。  
现在一切能解答他疑惑的人都已不在了，Loki不确定自己能否顺利将这个孩子带到这个世界上。  
他想到了Thor昨晚的话。  
Thor在担心这个孩子，这一点Loki毫不怀疑，但是他依旧对那些人类的仪器充满抗拒。这是他和Thor的孩子，他生来就该是九界的统治者，他将比自己的父亲更加强大，Loki不能忍受自己眼里低贱的中庭人去窥探他。  
况且现在这个情况来说，需要担心的不是这个孩子，而是自己才对。  
大概是维持一个姿势太久了，他感到脖子有些酸，于是他换了一个姿势，侧过身子看着门的方向。  
Thor被自己赶出去以后便没再回来了，Loki不确定他是生气了，还是又去尝试一些什么新的菜式了。  
诸神在上，他只希望Thor能赶紧放弃做饭这件事，然后回到屋子里来陪着自己。  
“叩叩……”就在这时，有人敲响了卧室的房门。  
并不是Thor，他还不至于因为自己发火就小心翼翼到进门之前会敲门。  
Loki没应声，他假装自己睡着了。  
然后房门被轻轻打开了，是Bucky Barnes。  
“我睡着了。”Loki看着他说道。  
“原来你们神都是睁着眼睛睡觉的。”Bucky走了进来，然后将房门重新关上，他手里拿着一个盘子，不管里面是什么，起码闻起来没那么恶心。  
Loki坐了起来，看着他手里的盘子，没说话。  
“Thor拜托我做点东西给你吃，虽然我想你现在可能并不想吃。”Bucky说着坐在了床的另一头，和Loki保持着一定的距离，他将手里的盘子递给Loki,“但是我想这些你可能会想吃一点。”  
盘子里是一些蔬菜和水果，似乎还拌了一些别的东西，不管那是什么，这盘东西闻起来并不那么令人难以接受 ，Loki甚至还有些想吃。  
几乎没怎么犹豫，他再一次接受了Bucky为自己准备的食物，比起肉来说这盘菜显然更令自己的胃满意，Loki拿着叉子将它们送进嘴巴里，几乎没怎么咀嚼就咽了下去。  
没有反胃的感觉，这是个好兆头。  
于是他又吃了第二口，第三口。  
“我加了一些沙拉进去，希望你不会觉得难以接受。”Bucky说道。  
Loki点点头，现在他的嘴里塞了一大片甘蓝，他可没有一边吃东西一边说话的坏习惯。  
过了好一会儿，Bucky才又开口说道：“你应该习惯接受别人的好意。”  
“哦，现在是什么情况呢。”这时Loki已经将盘子里的食物解决了大半，他放下叉子直视着Bucky，反问道，“难道为我准备了两次食物之后，你就把自己归类为我的朋友了吗，冬日战士？”  
“是的，我曾经犯下过很多不可饶恕的错误。”Bucky并没有躲避他的目光，相反他坦然地看着Loki，平静地说道，“虽然那时候的我不算清醒，但是我的的确确做了那些事，对于这点我不会做出任何辩解。”他顿了顿，继续说，“每个人都会犯错，即使是神也不例外，我们没必要否认这些错误。但是所有事情都是自己选择的结果，你可以做出对的选择，你也可以做出错的选择。”  
“噢噢噢噢，”Loki一脸不屑地笑了笑，“看来美国队长给你好好上了一课。”  
“Steve做出了他自己的选择，你的哥哥Thor也是。”Bucky站了起来，说道，“或许你得慢慢学着怎么接受别人的好意。”  
“你现在是盼着我和你们相亲相爱吗？”Loki黑着脸将盘子拿起来递给了Bucky，“我可不会被两盘食物就收买了。”  
Bucky撇撇嘴，他接过了盘子，然后说道：“你表达感情的方式果然很奇怪。”  
“如果你再多说一个字，我一定会把你的眼珠挖出来！”  
“嗯哼~”  
房门打开又关上，Bucky离开了，屋子里又剩下Loki一个人。  
老实说他依旧很饿，刚刚那盘东西甚至勾起了他的食欲，但是他选择了无视，他很生气，但是说不上来是因为什么生气。  
“你总是试图伤害自己或者我来证明我对你的爱bro。”他想到了Thor昨天的话。  
“该死……”他低声咒骂了一句，拉高被子将自己裹了起来。  
他昏昏沉沉地睡了过去，但是这一次却并不那么踏实。一直到半梦半醒之间，他听到Thor回来了，然后感受到Thor在自己身边躺下，他将自己环在怀里，以一个让自己感到舒服的姿势。  
Thor的手在他依旧平坦的腹部抚摸着，他突然感受到了久违的安心与平静。  
于是他开口了，他轻声叫着自己哥哥的名字：“Thor。”  
“我吵醒你了？”Thor问道。  
“我愿意去看看这个孩子的情况。”他说，“记住，这不是为了你。”


	5. Chapter 5

Thor在Banner的实验室里找到了他，Tony也在这里，两人似乎正围着电脑讨论着一些什么事情，Thor推门进来的时候，两个人都楞了一下。  
“我们曾经打赌你和队长都不会主动踏入这个屋子。”Tony说道，“看来是我输了。”  
“Thor，是发生了什么事情吗？”Banner摘下了眼镜看着Thor，虽然已经认识了这么久，Thor还是对Banner会变身成为Hulk这件事感到不可思议，毕竟在这种状态下他连说话都比其他人小了那么一些。  
“我和Loki决定接受你的建议，”Thor答道，“为了孩子的健康，我们愿意做那个你所说的检查。”  
“哦！那真是太好了，很高兴你们能这么想。”Banner听罢露出了欣喜的笑容，“这有利于我们更好地了解这个孩子。”  
“你确定不会伤害到他对吧？”老实说Thor还是不太放心。  
“当然了，不会有伤害的。不过我还是要跟你确定一下，你现在搞清楚Loki怀孕有多久了吗？”Banner又问。  
“我想大概有四……”  
“等等！你们在说什么检查？”Tony抬手打断了两人的谈话，“你们该不会要带Loki去做那个什么产检吧？你们要把他们带出去吗？难道你们想看到下周所有医学杂志的头版都是地球首例怀孕男性这样的标题吗？”  
“我忘了说了Tony，”Banner扭头看着他，“你能帮我们搞来一台超声仪器吧？”  
“你觉得呢。”Tony无奈地翻了个白眼，“现在我们所有人的首要任务都是照顾好Asgard的王后。”  
Thor并没有反驳他，相反他开心的笑了。

隔天Tony就准备好了Banner为Loki检查所需的一切，他们甚至还特意腾出一间屋子来放这些仪器，可是当Loki踏进那间干净的有些过分的屋子时，他本能地往后缩了缩。  
Thor就站在他身侧，他的手臂环着他的腰，这让他没办法立马掉头走出去。  
而且很快他就发现Thor同自己一样不安，他的嘴巴紧紧闭着，一脸严肃地环视着这个房间，似乎在检查是否有什么会对自己造成伤害。这样过度的保护欲，让Loki感觉好了一些。  
“或许你们可以往里面走一走，这样我们才能顺利开始检查。”Banner的声音在两人背后响起，两人这才意识到他们已经站在门口有一会儿了。  
Thor带着Loki往屋子里挪动了几步，然后转过身来看着似乎比他们还要紧张的Banner。  
Loki对这个人还是心存畏忌的，毕竟他变身之后那个绿色的大个子曾经让Loki吃了不少苦头。但是此刻的Banner看起来只是个小心又脆弱的普通人类，从Loki出现在这栋建筑物里那天起，他甚至不敢与Loki靠得太近。  
“别担心博士，”Loki努力挤出一丝微笑，“只要你不突然变绿，我想我们可以好好相处的。”  
“那、那是再好不过了，”Banner也冲他笑了笑，虽然看起来依旧不太自然，“我们快点开始吧，我需要你在那边的检查台上躺下来，那个……需要露出你的腹部，你知道的孩子就在那个地方……”他皱了皱眉，似乎在思考要如何称呼Loki孕育孩子的部分。  
“你确定这些不会伤害到他对吧？”Thor又问了一次。  
“闭嘴Thor，不然就立马出去。”Loki瞪了他一眼，然后他解开了自己的衬衫扣子，又将裤子往下拉了拉，方便露出腹部。之后Thor扶着他爬上了那个台子，今天孕吐并没有缓解，Loki也拒绝吃任何东西，接连几天的折腾让他变得十分虚弱。  
这感觉很不好，虽然他只是露出了自己的肚子，虽然身下的皮质垫子躺起来并不难受，但是Loki还是不自觉地握住了Thor的手。  
Banner背对着他们操作了一会儿仪器，然后拿起一管胶状物体对Thor和Loki说：“我要将这个涂在Loki的肚子上，方便检查。”  
“这是什么东西？”Thor充满警惕地问道。  
“只是凝胶而已。”Banner一边说一边挤了一些在Loki的腹部，冰凉的触感让Loki不快地皱起了眉，Banner用某种仪器把凝胶在他的腹部涂匀，Thor没再说话，只是清了清喉咙，死死地盯着Banner背后的那台仪器上的黑白图像。  
“这是你第一次怀孕吗？”Banner突然问道。  
“哦老兄你在问什么？”Thor的注意力显然被他的问题给吸引了回来，“要是以前Loki有过我的孩子，我也不用这么紧张了。”  
“可是……你知道的，在地球的一些神话里，Loki生过一些……东西……”Banner解释道。  
“哈哈哈哈哈，”Thor听罢便大笑了起来，“Freyr可不止一次对人说过Loki生下了Sleipnir。”  
“他那么讨厌我，还不是因为你我亲爱的哥哥。”Loki一脸无辜地看了看Thor。  
“Loki，”Thor俯身吻了吻他的额头，“你要我说多少遍你才肯信，Freya根本不及你的千万分之一。”  
‘嗯哼。’Loki眨眨眼。  
“咳咳……”Banner有些尴尬地转过头去看仪器，Loki开始怀疑自己为何要头脑发昏答应Thor来做这个检查，他明明可以感受到这个孩子的一切，他知道他很健康，他知道自己的魔法会让他长大。他觉得自己变了，他不够坚强，他开始恐惧开始害怕，他认为自己开始变得软弱。  
Loki突然想要结束这场毫无意义的检查。  
但是很快他就听到了一旁的Banner因为惊讶而大口吸气的声音：“我的老天！”  
“怎么了？”气氛再度紧张了起来，Thor一手按在Loki肩膀上，一手撑在了检查台边缘朝那个自己完全看不懂的图像看去。  
“这个孩子，这个孩子就在这里！”Banner用手指着仪器的屏幕，难以置信地说道，“他很好Thor，他看起来很健康！”  
顺着他的手，Thor和Loki看到了屏幕上那个小东西，虽然此前他们两都能感受到这个孩子的存在，但是这是他们第一次看到他。他看起来是那么小，甚至连轮廓都不清晰，但是他就在那里，由Loki的魔法保护着，他的身体里拥有来自父亲的强大神力，那是他们两的孩子。  
“诸神在上，他看起来是那么脆弱。”Thor将目光移回了Loki身上，他的声音听起来怪怪的，就像嗓子里堵了一团东西一般。  
“你知道他是怎样的，你一直感受得到。”Loki有些不耐烦地擦掉了肚子上那些让他不舒服的黏黏糊糊的凝胶，他已经受够了待在这个地方，面对着自己的傻哥哥和那个依旧没从震惊的情绪中缓过神来的博士。  
“我会照顾好你的，还有这个孩子。”Thor似乎根本不在乎他说了什么，只是傻乎乎地笑着，一脸宠溺地看着他。  
“这真是太不可思议了。”Banner无视了这对腻腻歪歪的神兄弟，他很快就将映像的图片打印了出来，并且将多余的一份交给了Thor。  
“我想等孩子长大一些，我们可以再来看看他的情况。”他笑着说，“哦老天，这真是太神奇了！”  
Loki并不理解他为什么这么高兴，更别说在自己刚刚踏入这个房间的时候，他看起来还那么害怕自己。他又看了一眼自己的哥哥，Thor还是傻乎乎地盯着那张黑白图像，他的嘴巴几乎都要咧到耳后去了。  
“我……”Loki张张嘴想要说什么，但突如其来的恶心感打断了他，Loki推开Thor，跑出了房间。

孕吐折磨了Loki整整一个月。  
每天早上他都会在难以忍受的反胃感中突然醒来，然后用最快的速度从床上跳下来冲进洗手间。他依旧只能吃一些清淡的东西，大部分是水果和蔬菜，胃口好一点的时候Thor会带来一些Natasha做的馅饼给他，但是大部分时候Loki还是什么都吃不下。此前Banner的检查并非一点意义都没有，起码原本对他心存芥蒂的复仇者们，似乎终于完全接受了Loki真的怀孕了这个事实。  
虽然不想承认，但是因为这个孩子，他们对他的态度的确产生了变化。  
首先是Banner，他对他变得比以前热心了很多，即使Loki明白有很大一部分原因是因为他是一个学者，一个科学家，他总是对这些自己无法解释或者需要探究的事物充满了好奇。但是他也很清楚，有了这个中庭人的协助，自己会相对轻松一些。  
Natasha和Steve虽然不会像Banner那样频繁造访，但是当Loki身体好一点由Thor陪着在楼里散步的时候，他们也会十分真诚地询问Loki和孩子的情况，尤其是那个像自己哥哥一样的金发大个子，那个总是正义感满满的家伙，自己现在在他眼里似乎变成了什么柔弱可怜的小猫一般，要不是Thor在场Loki一定会毫不客气地提醒他，即使自己现在这种状态一样可以把他打趴下。  
但是Thor要求他和自己的朋友们好好相处，起码表面上要看起来很好。Loki并不是十分情愿，可他很清楚自己和Thor住在这里总要付出一点代价。  
你想要得到一些，就总要付出一些，或者更多。  
这一点他比谁都清楚。  
至于Bucky，他简直就像Thor一样让Loki感到心烦。因为不管自己用怎样尖酸的语言对待他，都像是拳头打在了棉花上一样，他不会生气，也不会因此远离自己，相反他依旧在帮助Thor为Loki准备一些他能吃得下的食物。他不介意安静地坐在屋子的另一头等着Loki用餐，他们没什么交流，但是他的存在并不会让Loki感到不舒服。  
这大概就是他让Loki心烦的主要原因，因为他发觉自己是真的挺喜欢这个中庭人，他头一次想要和谁做个朋友，并且不带任何目的。  
而那个嘴巴很毒的Tony Stark，Loki居然在无意中听到他询问Thor孩子的名字想好了没，他甚至还表示自己要给孩子做教父。Loki不知道教父是什么，但是他发誓自己孩子的名字绝对不会交给一个中庭蝼蚁去起。  
总而言之，除了身体的不适，这段时间Loki过的还算舒服。  
Thor就像他自己保证过的那样，除了一些必要的工作，其他时间都守在Loki身边照顾他。Loki的食欲问题一直让他感到头疼，他眼瞅着Loki瘦了一圈，却无能为力。  
虽然Loki一直安慰自己说他没什么事，但是Thor还是不太放心，从他找到Loki的那天开始他就感受到了Loki魔法奇怪的流向，他身体里的孩子似乎在吸收着他的魔力，Thor认为这是Loki现在如此虚弱的主要原因，但是他的弟弟却安慰他Jotunheim的巨人就是这样。  
直觉告诉Thor，他在撒谎。  
但是事到如今，他又能向谁去求证Loki所言的真伪呢。他们的父亲母亲早已离他们而去，Asgard藏书室里那些自己最讨厌的古老书籍，现在Thor连翻一翻寻找答案的机会都没有了。或许他该与Valkyrie联络一下，Asgard的幸存者里或许恰巧就有那么一位医师，或者生养过孩子的女神。  
不过在他还没来得及将这个想法付诸行动的时候，他就被自己弟弟从床上拉了起来。  
“怎么了Loki？你哪里不舒服吗？需要我去叫Banner过来吗？”Thor看了一眼放在床头的电子时钟，凌晨三点钟。   
Loki站在床边，穿着那件被他当做睡衣的已经变得皱巴巴的衬衫，他看起来有些焦虑，绿色的眼睛正不安地转来转去。  
“告诉我，你怎么了bro?”Thor朝他伸出手，试图把他拉到自己身边来。  
“我饿了。”过了大概一分钟，Loki才开口道。  
显然Loki也对这突如其来的饥饿感到不可思议，毕竟就在十几个小时以前，他还因为Thor进屋时带了一身让人不快的炸鸡味而把午饭全部吐了出来。可是现在，就在此刻，折磨他许久的恶心感消失了，取而代之的是一种古怪的，令人难以抗拒的饥饿感。那感觉迫使他从黑甜的梦境中醒来，催促着他快点找些什么来填饱肚子。  
“噢，那真是太好了！你感到饿了！”Thor看起来松了一口气，他能感到饿了，这是好事情。  
“晚上Natasha做了煎饼，我想现在冰箱里还有一些。”Thor一边说一边从床上下来，“我去帮你加热一下，你就在这里等我Loki，很快就好。”  
“我不想吃煎饼。”Loki却摇了摇头。  
“Bucky的沙拉我也会做，我已经学会了。”Thor又说，“你想吃那个吗？”  
“不……”Loki又摇了摇头。  
他眉头紧搜，一只手放在腹部，就像是在静静感受着什么。  
“我是说，这个孩子不想吃。”他补充道。  
“那他现在想吃什么？”Thor笑着走到他身边，伸手覆上了他的手背，Loki并没有阻止他，他只是歪着头盯着自己的肚子，Thor不确定他是否可以和孩子进行交流。  
要知道，那孩子现在还是那么的小，孕育着他的身体现在看起来还和普通男性没什么区别。  
“哦该死，Thor这孩子跟你似的。”过了一会儿，Loki突然抬起头，有些哀怨地瞪着他，“他想吃肉。”  
Thor哈哈大笑了起来，他伸手将黑着一张脸的Loki揽进怀里，说道：“哦当然，这可是我的孩子。”

半个小时后，Thor做了一件如果被其他复仇者知道，一定会将他关进小黑屋里然后让Steve教育三天三夜的事情。  
他带着Loki偷偷溜了出来。  
得知Loki或者说是孩子终于想吃东西了，Thor实在是很高兴，但是很快他就意识到，自己可能并不能为Loki提供他需要的食物。而且现在是凌晨三点钟，他也不能因为Loki饿了就把自己的朋友们全部叫醒。于是他拿出了Tony交给他手机，不太熟练地搜索了一下上次纽约大战之后，几个人去过的那一家烤肉店。  
诸神保佑，在搜索到位置之后，Thor看到手机屏幕上显示着二十四小时营业。  
“你吃过阿拉伯烤肉吗bro？”Thor问道。  
“那是什么？我当然没吃过。”Loki顿了顿，“不过我现在饿得可以吃下一头牛，你找到吃东西的地方了吗？”  
“上次你来纽约的时候，就是你跑到中庭捣乱那次，我和其他人去吃过一次。”Thor说道，“我敢打赌你一定会喜欢的，要不是你当时被抓起来了，你就可以吃到了。”  
“随便吧，快带我去！”Loki有些不耐烦地开始穿裤子。  
他们好好地乔装打扮了一番，Thor并不担心自己被认出来，但是被人发现Loki的话事情就会变得很复杂了。他翻箱倒柜地从衣柜深处找了一顶帽子出来，又把Loki长长了不少的头发好好地扎好，然后又将帽子给他戴上。  
而这个过程中Loki一直乖乖地坐在那里，任由Thor摆弄他的头发，这让他想起了从前，自己也曾十分享受Loki给自己打理头发。虽然身为王子，但是Thor显然对仪表仪容这些事情不甚在意，但是每当有重要场合的时候，他都需要求助自己的兄弟。Loki灵巧的双手总能把他打扮的让父亲和母亲满意。  
自己给他梳头倒是头一遭。  
当一切都准备妥当之后，Thor拿着自己的新武器，带着Loki出现在了纽约的街头。  
凌晨三点半的街上安静地出奇，白天热闹喧哗的大街此刻安静的就像无人居住一般，只有几家二十四小时营业的便利店和快餐店的灯亮着。Thor看到街角出现了一只黑色的猫咪，当两人走近的时候，它转过头来用绿色的眼睛盯了两人一会儿，然后便转身跑掉了。  
“你还记得吗？我们小时候，在夜里溜到万年花园里偷苹果的事情。”Thor的心情很不错，他已经很久没有像这样和Loki走在一起，没有争吵也没有战斗，只是并肩走着，随便扯一些无关痛痒的话题，就像从前一样。  
“哦，我怎么可能忘记。”Loki白了他一眼，“你知道那里面有金苹果的时候，怎么不知道里面会有两只大狗呢？”  
“可是最后被狗咬的是我啊。”Thor说道，“我可是先把你推到墙上去了！”  
“反正你皮厚不怕咬。”Loki耸耸肩。  
两人转过了一个街角，最终看到了Thor口中的那家阿拉伯烤肉店。  
Loki觉得这家店看起来又破又小，但是里面传出来的味道让他没法停下脚步。于是他跟着Thor走了进去，挑了一个角落的位置坐下，然后看着Thor去点餐。  
肚子里的小家伙一直在抗议，他现在饿得难以置信，所以等下不管Thor端上来的是什么，究竟有没有他说的那么好吃，Loki相信自己都会全部吞下去。  
所幸这个时间店里一个顾客都没有，所以Loki并没有等很久Thor就端着一大盘子食物回来了。  
“他们有不同的口味，但是我不知道你喜欢哪一种，所以我每一样都点了。”Thor将托盘放在Loki面前，然后在他面前坐下。  
“很好。”Loki一边说一边拿起了叉子。  
烤肉的香味钻进了他的鼻子，他几乎没怎么咀嚼就将这些夹着肉的面饼咽了下去，他连这是什么口味都不太在意。对于Loki来说，现在首要的事情就是安抚肚子里的小家伙。  
“你可以加一些酱。”Thor将桌子上的一个红色瓶子推了过来。  
“这是什么？”Loki抬起头来看着Thor，那个瓶子里的东西看起来很像Bucky给自己做饭时会倒的那一种。  
“很好吃，我吃炸鸡的时候会蘸一些。”Thor解释道。  
“好吧。”Loki点点头，半信半疑地拿起瓶子往面饼上倒了一些。一股又酸又甜的味道在空气中蔓延开来，他咧开嘴笑了，他喜欢甜食，但是肚子里这个小家伙貌似喜欢吃酸的东西。于是他继续埋头吃起来，而Thor就一直安静地坐在对面，都不用看Loki也知道他现在笑得蠢死了。  
“如果你再这么看着我的话，我一定……”  
“哦算了吧Loki，你知道你不会的。”  
“闭嘴Thor!”

Loki不敢相信他们在这家烤肉店里足足呆了一个多小时，等到他摸着总算满足了的肚子走到街道上的时候，天空已经泛白。  
“我很高兴你恢复了食欲，bro。”Thor走在他身边，开心地说道。  
“恶心的感觉也消失了。”Loki说道，往常这个时间，真是他趴在马桶边痛苦的时刻，但是今天那感觉不见了，就像从没出现过一样。  
“看来这小家伙不愿意再折腾自己的母亲了。”Thor弯下腰对着他还是毫无变化的小腹说道，可是母亲这个词还是让Loki忍不住皱了皱眉。  
“要是这个小东西真的这么听话就好了。”他看着远方的天空喃喃道。  
Thor不知道他想到了什么，他从来都搞不懂Loki，但是他还是直起身子伸手揽住了他的肩膀。  
“听我说Loki，我愿意分担你的痛苦，这一点一直以来都从未改变。”他轻轻吻了吻他的耳尖说道，“所以，千万不要对我有所隐瞒。”  
Loki歪过头看着他的眼睛。  
自己哥哥的眼睛里藏着星星，藏着大海，藏着世界和宇宙。  
但是此刻，Loki只在他的眼里看到了自己。  
“当然，我向你保证哥哥。”他笑着说。


	6. Chapter 6

在Loki的食欲恢复之后，他身体里那个小家伙也开始以令人惊讶的速度成长了起来。起初Loki并没有发现这一点，即使他现在一顿可以吃下与Thor饭量相当的食物。要伺候好肚子里这个小东西并不是一件容易的事情，他今天会很想吃烤羊，明天又会对布丁表现出极大地渴望，虽然一般情况下辛苦的都是Thor，但是Thor却很高兴看到他一天比一天好起来了。  
Loki已经没那么虚弱了，虽然他偶尔会对Thor抱怨自己的身体酸痛，或者肚子里这个小东西又是多么的不安分。可他不知道Thor有多么感谢这个孩子，他从来都是不懂Loki的，虽然他从未怀疑他像自己爱他一样爱着自己，但他又从未有一刻觉得他属于过自己。自己总是猜不透他的心思，就像自己总是抓不住他一般，即使他就此刻在自己身边，Thor又担心下一刻他就会在自己眼前消失。  
但是现在一切都不一样了，那个孩子，那个拥有着自己强大神力和Loki魔法的孩子，他的存在使得两人的联系更加紧密。即使这听起来有些卑鄙，就像自己用这个孩子将Loki留在了自己身边一样，但Thor依然为这个孩子的存在而感到庆幸。  
已经接近晚饭时间，餐厅里渐渐热闹了起来。  
虽然居住在同一栋大楼里，但是复仇者们每个人的生活都相对独立，大家都有自己要做的事情，作息时间也不尽相同，所以每天的晚饭时候，留在楼里的人才会有一个短暂的碰面。  
起初Loki并不愿意参与进来，他与其他人相处的时候总是有那么一些别扭。但是后来他身体好了一些，Thor说不上来是不是因为那个孩子的影响，他看起来比以前柔和了不少，也变得更快乐了。他的朋友们也开始对Loki放下戒备，毕竟那个孩子的存在让他看起来没那么危险了。  
“这真是不可思议，他本不该长这么快的。”  
“按照中庭人的观点，我也本不该怀孕呢博士。”  
此刻的Loki就坐在餐桌旁，和Banner以及Steve一起，这个场景是从前的Thor想都不敢想的。  
“我现在无法确定他会在何时出生了。”Banner有些担忧地推了推眼镜，“他能长到多大呢？”  
“那可不好说，考虑到我巨人的身份的话……”Loki手里拿着一个叉子，面前放着的是Bucky给他准备的饭前沙拉，他最近爱上了吃草莓，差不多两三天就要吃掉一箱。  
“我的老天，那你到时候会变身吗？”Steve突然问道。  
“哦是的队长，我会变成巨人然后一脚把你房间那堵墙踹飞。”Loki眨了眨眼。  
Steve听罢笑了笑，Thor想他们现在已经习惯Loki这种毫无实质威胁的玩笑话了。  
“Thor，麻烦你再帮我拿一个盘子出来。”Bucky的声音迫使Thor将视线从Loki身上挪开。  
“好的。”他点点头，转身打开了背后的橱柜。  
在Loki开始能吃一些东西之后，他便拜托Bucky教自己做饭了。身为Asgard的王子，做饭这种事从来都不在Thor和Loki学习的课程之中，但是现在一切都不一样了，Thor并不知道新建之后的Asgard情况如何，但是他很清楚想要过上从前的日子是不大可能了，起码在孩子出生之后是不可能的了。  
有很多事情需要他们亲力亲为，于是Thor打算先从做饭开始学起。  
“其实你们不需要那么急着走。”在得知他这么做的理由之后，Steve曾经这么说，“我们都是你的朋友，我们很高兴你们留在这里。”  
“当然我的朋友，我从没怀疑过我们之间的友谊。”Thor笑着说，“但是Asgard的子民需要我们，我想念我的家乡，Loki也是，还有这个孩子，他需要在Asgard长大。”  
虽然孩子还只有那么一点，虽然Thor并不确定自己何时才能见到他，但是他已经开始想象他出生之后的事情。他会在全新的Asgard长大，他是自己和Loki的继承人，他将会像他们两小时候那样得到众神的祝福和爱。  
想到这里，Thor忍不住抬头看了一眼坐在那边的Loki，却发现自己的弟弟也正在看着自己。  
他就像一下子看透了自己这些小心思一般，垂下眼睛笑了。

五个人一起吃完了晚饭，今天Tony不在，他总有各种各样的活动和派对要参加，Natasha有任务出门了，大概明天一早才会回来。Thor和Steve搜肠刮肚地寻找话题，不过一顿饭下来大部分时间还是他们两个人在对话而已。  
饭后Banner表示自己的实验还没做完便匆匆离开了，Bucky需要将厨房收拾一下，Steve则像往常一样留下来帮他。Thor本来也想帮忙的，但是还没等到他开口，便被Loki拽着回到了房间。  
“我不知道你们这种人是不是大脑都长到肌肉里去了。”Loki白了一眼满肚子疑惑的Thor。  
“你是指我和……Steve？”Thor问道。  
“嗯，算你有自知之明。”Loki坐在床边，晃着两腿细长的腿，他的肚子的确圆了不少，像这样坐着的时候看着更加明显。  
“你对Steve有什么偏见？”Thor盯着他的肚子，他最近常常这样，Loki看得出他十分渴望触碰他，但是又有些意义不明的犹豫。  
“这可不叫偏见，我只是觉得他的迟钝会伤害到另一个人罢了。”Loki不明白他们为何要花费时间去谈论Steve，他也并不想承认自己此刻对Bucky的感情叫做关心。他想要结束这个话题，于是他抬头看了看还傻站在那里的Thor，绿色的眼珠飞快地转了两圈。然后，他并没有叫Thor立马收起这副蠢兮兮的表情，相反地他掀起自己的上衣下摆，冲着Thor笑了，“或许你想要摸摸他。”  
“哦，当然……当然了，我一直想要……”Thor朝他走过来，不知道是不是Loki的错觉，他觉得Thor连脚步都刻意放轻了，好像生怕发出一点声响吓到这个小家伙似的。他在Loki的面前跪下，近乎虔诚地伸手覆在他的皮肤上，轻轻摩挲着。  
他是那么温柔，温柔到一点都不像他。  
“Thor，你爱他吗？”Loki低下头，将手覆在他的手上。  
“当然了，我爱他，我也爱你Loki，胜过这世间的一切。”他的哥哥从不说谎，包括对自己所有的爱与恨，他都会选择这样直截了当的方式让自己知晓。  
我也是。  
可是Loki只是张张嘴，没能说出口。  
他只是收回了自己的手，转而捧着Thor的脸，迫使他将视线转移到自己脸上。  
“告诉我，这段时间你是如何度过的？”他俯下身子轻轻吻着Thor的嘴角，“你在我睡着之后会偷偷躲进浴室吗哥哥？”  
即使没有说的很明白，但是他相信Thor明白了他的意思，况且他总是那么容易就会被自己撩拨起来。  
“你这个话题转的有点生硬了。”Thor没怎么犹豫就伸手按着他的脖子夺回了主动权，Loki顺从地张开嘴巴接受了他的吻，他放松身体让自己靠近他，放任他的舌头在自己的嘴里攻城略地。  
“你知不知道在东方的国度有一句话，叫做……饱暖思淫欲。”这算是这么长时间来两人第二次真正意义上的吻，Loki的头很快就因为缺氧而变得昏昏沉沉的，他努力调整着呼吸，但是一只手还是按着Thor的肩膀本能地将他向外推。  
“你这些天到底在图书室里看了些什么？”Thor当然注意到了他的不对劲，他恋恋不舍地舔了舔他的嘴唇，结束了这个吻。他们现在正以一个奇怪的姿势抱在一起，Thor半跪在地上弓着身子，避免压到他的肚子，而他只能弯着腰才能靠Thor更近一些。  
两个人都不太好受。  
于是Loki站了起来，在Thor的注视下开始将自己身上的衣物尽数褪去。  
“我不确定……”嘴上是这么说着，可是Thor的目光却从未从他身上移开哪怕一秒。  
“我确定，我已经问过我们热心的博士了。”Loki笑了笑，然后朝他的哥哥伸出手，“现在，我想去泡个澡，你呢哥哥？”  
他如愿看到对方眼里闪过欣喜的光芒，答案自然是肯定的。

严格来说，这也不是什么一时兴起。  
这种古怪的感觉已经困扰了Loki好几天。  
他会在夜里突然醒来，漆黑的房间让他感到不舒服，但是很快他便会感受到躺在自己身边的兄长，他会不自觉地靠近他，这有利于他再度睡着。他开始比从前更加渴望Thor待在自己身边，他渴望他的触碰，他的气息也会让自己感到安心。  
并不完全是情欲，并不完全是他自己一个人的感情，那更像是一种与生俱来的，对Thor的依赖，是那个孩子。  
“你不该在这种时候走神的。”  
浴缸里的水温很高，不过与之相比Loki觉得喷在脖颈处Thor的气息要更加灼人，按照中庭人的尺寸来说，他们两人一起挤进这个小小的浴缸实在是有些勉强。不过他现在并没有心思去考虑浴缸的问题，他早已抬头的欲望正被Thor整个握在手里，他喜欢Thor手上那些老茧，他的身体显然也记得被Thor抚摸的感觉，仅仅是这样的触碰，也足够让他的大腿颤抖不已。  
“你喜欢这样是吗？”Thor低头亲吻着他的脖颈，他的胡渣蹭得Loki有些想笑。  
“求你了，别再捉弄我。”在磨人的欲望面前，Loki认为偶尔的服软并没有什么不好。他现在急需释放，可是他的哥哥似乎并没有这个打算，他只是不轻不重地逗弄着他，他将他的耳垂含在嘴里，在他白皙的脖颈上印上自己的痕迹，他甚至无视了Loki扭动着身子表达出的渴求。  
这场温吞的性事对Loki来说简直是折磨。  
“明明是你一直在捉弄我。”Thor叹了一口气，他用手捏着Loki的下巴强迫他转过头来与自己接吻，“你还记得第一次……我们第一次也是在浴池里吧。”  
“嗯……嗯嗯……”蒸腾的水汽让Loki的眼睛也蒙上了一层雾气，他啃咬着Thor的嘴唇来表达自己的不满，而后者只是会意地笑了笑，随即加重了手上的力道。  
他当然记得。  
那不算愉快的第一次。  
他记得那个炎热的午后，他记得那从一开始就不该发生的情事，他记得自己因为疼痛和愉悦而留下的泪水。亲吻、呢喃、呻吟、爱语……层层叠叠，铺天盖地。  
Loki绷紧了身体，回忆与现实交织在一起，如潮水一般的快感毫无征兆席卷了他的全身。  
“我爱你Loki，胜过世间的一切。”  
他没法分辨那是来自回忆，还是正在发生。  
而空白的状态只持续了几十秒，很快他就回过神来，他意识到自己就像一只可怜兮兮的小动物一般缩在Thor的怀里喘息，他的身体也提醒着自己仅仅一次的释放根本无法满足。  
“我当然记得。”他用一只手臂撑着浴缸的边缘坐了起来，然后翻身跨坐在了自己哥哥结实的大腿上，“我记得伟大的雷神是如何对自己的弟弟产生欲望的。”  
“哦Loki，我没办法拒绝你，你知道的。”在他伸手握住Thor早已挺立许久的炙热时，Thor的呼吸也因此变得沉重了起来。  
“你怎么敢。”Loki笑了笑，沉身坐了下去。  
两人几乎是同时发出了满足的叹息声。  
不知道是因为怀孕使他的身体发生了变化，还是借着水流的润滑，他没怎么费力就接受了Thor。他们已经太久没有触碰彼此，再没有什么能比肌肤相亲更能让人感到愉悦的了。  
“不会不舒服吗？”可即使是这样，Thor还是忍住了立马在他身体里横冲直撞的欲望，他用手撑着Loki的后背，等着他适应自己。  
“不……正相反……”Loki仰着头大口大口的喘着气，他的声音都变得湿润了起来，“求你……”  
“如你所愿。”Thor笑了，他按着Loki的脖子把他拉下来与自己亲吻，与此同时他开始挺动着腰部，狠狠地冲进了对方身体深处。  
一时之间浴室里只剩下令人脸红心跳的呻吟声。  
虽然进入的过程还算顺利的，但是Thor的尺寸还是让Loki感受到强烈的胀痛感，那夹杂着兴奋和愉悦的感觉让他忍不住尖叫出声。他一面想要逃离这种令人难以喘息的快感，一面却又用大腿死死地夹住Thor。  
他总是这样，爱着他却又要逃离他。  
不过他大概不知道，这样的他对Thor来说却是致命的催情剂。Thor用手按着他的腰，一次次将试图逃跑的他压向自己，然后狠狠戳弄着他湿软紧致的身体。慢慢的，Loki的呻吟变成了呜咽，他的眼角甚至渗出了生理性的盐水，被汗水沾湿的头发乱七八糟地贴在他的身体上，再度抬头的欲望随着Thor的动作拍打在他结实的腹肌上。  
“不行了……啊……出去……嗯……”Loki喘着气央求Thor快些结束，泪水顺着他的脸颊流了下来，湿漉漉的睫毛看起来是那么惹人怜爱。  
Thor当然没法拒绝他，就像他自己说的那样。  
他直起身子抱紧了颤抖不已的Loki，他亲吻着他的耳尖和脸颊，舐去了他的眼泪，他向上挺动着，每一次都全部抽出再整根没入，Loki在强烈的快感中喘息着，毫不掩饰地用声音向他诉说自己此刻的感受。他温软又柔软的内壁不断挤压着Thor，催促着他快些给他他想要的。  
Thor低吼着握住了Loki的炙热，并随着自己的动作快速撸动着，他不会拒绝他，他愿意把所有的一切都给他。  
这一次他们同时达到了高潮。  
“我爱你……”Thor用手指轻轻梳理着Loki的头发，轻声说道，“我爱你Loki。”  
“我也是。”他终于给出了自己回应。  
他并不知道这句话Thor已经等了一千年那么久。

Loki在天亮之前睁开了眼睛，他推开了搭在自己腰上Thor死沉死沉的胳膊，轻手轻脚地下了床。  
昨晚从浴室出来他们又在床上做了一次，这一次直接以Loki晕过去宣告结束，他猜事后Thor已经帮他清理过了，现在他身上已经换了一件干净的睡衣，床上的被单也换过了。  
他感到异常的满足，不仅仅是身体，或者说更多的是精神上的满足。要不是因为这件事太过消耗体力，他现在十分愿意躺在Thor怀里再多睡那么几个小时。  
可是他饿了。  
肚子里的小东西显然也醒了，现在他正叫嚣着让Loki赶紧喂饱他。真是个急性子，就像他父亲一样。  
Loki没注意到自己在这么想的时候，居然摸着肚子笑了。  
天还没亮，整栋建筑就像随着居住在其中的人一样陷入了睡眠，Loki扶着有些酸痛的腰走进餐厅，却发现已经有人坐在那里了。  
Natasha Romanoff似乎刚刚结束任务回来，她看起来很疲惫，甚至连外套都没换，但是她出现在这里的目的似乎和Loki是一样的。  
“我该对你说欢迎回来吗，Romanoff特工。”对方自然也发现了他，在她看向Loki的时候，Loki冲她笑了笑。  
“我猜你一定是饿了。”她也冲他笑了笑，然后问道，“吐司还有一些，你要吗？”  
“如果可以的话。”比起自己动手准备食物，与这个女人坐在同一张桌子上也不是那么令人难以忍受。  
在复仇者之中，Loki唯独对这个漂亮女人还存有一丝忌惮，她比其他人复杂多了，并不是那么容易就可以看清的。  
“你看起来状态不错，”她很快就帮他拿了一份吐司来，上面还抹了一层他平时最喜欢吃的那种果酱。  
“是的，这孩子很好。”Loki不客气地拿起一片吐司送进了嘴里，一边咀嚼一边发出满足的叹息。  
“……”  
“别那么惊讶亲爱的，看着你的眼睛就知道你究竟关心的是我还是这个小家伙。”Loki抬头看了她一眼继续说道，“但是我还是很好奇……”  
“好奇什么？”她问道，看向他的眼睛突然充满了警惕。  
“孩子。”Loki眨眨眼，“我是说，如果你喜欢的话，我相信Banner博士绝对不会一整天都钻在他的实验室里，抱着那些金属仪器睡觉了。”  
“我和Banner……”她似乎想要辩解什么，但是Loki打断了她。  
“难道你们担心会生出一个绿色的生气宝宝吗？”他有些坏心眼地笑了。  
“不。”坐在对面的女人沉默了片刻，然后才抬起头来看着Loki，缓缓地说道，“不会有孩子。”  
她看起来有些悲伤，但是Loki不确定自己的话是否真的戳到了她的痛处，毕竟连诡计之神都曾经被这个女人欺骗过。  
“我在一个遥远的地方长大，接受训练……”她似乎陷入了回忆之中，她看着Loki但是Loki并没有在她眼里看到自己，“当他们认为你已经合格的时候，会有一个毕业典礼……你会被拿走一些东西，你的工作会变得更有效率，你少了一件要担心的事情……事情变得更轻松了不是吗？”  
房间里再度陷入了沉默，Loki停止了咀嚼的动作，他甚至费了一番功夫才艰难地将嘴里那最后一块吐司咽下去。  
他意识到自己拥有眼前这个可怜的女人梦寐以求的东西，但是他却没有感到任何愉悦。  
“别摆出这副表情，让Thor看到了还以为我对你做了什么。”软弱与哀伤似乎只是一瞬间的事情，Natasha很快就恢复了往常的样子，她起身收起了自己和Loki的盘子，然后放进了水槽里。  
“你们会因为没有孩子而分手吗？”一直沉默的Loki终于再次开口了。  
“哈？”Natasha一脸难以置信地扭头看着他，“你说什么？”  
“我是说，孩子……”Loki重复道。  
“虽然我知道你们Asgard对很多事情的想法和地球人不太一样，但是你总不至于是从什么原始社会来的吧？”Natasha笑道，“难道你认为Thor现在为你所做的一切都是因为这个孩子？”  
Loki再次沉默了。  
他不知道该说什么好，他不能否认自己有过这种念头，毕竟在过去漫长的岁月里，他做出了各种各样的尝试，他都无法确定自己可以完全拥有Thor。  
他让他爱自己，他也试图让他恨自己，他以为那些强烈的感情会让两人的联系更加紧密，但是不得不说后来发生的一些事情，让他们渐行渐远。  
他的哥哥是太阳。  
他永远无法独占他。  
“哦……”Natasha显然从他的沉默中读懂了什么，她朝他走了过来，在他身边停下的时候，她犹豫了一下，但是她还是伸手握住了Loki放在餐桌上的右手，“不得不说你这个想法真的太愚蠢了，你不该怀疑他对你的爱，他自然会爱这个孩子，但那都是因为你，因为这是你和他的孩子。”  
“说得好像你很了解他一样。”Loki无力地扯了扯嘴角。  
“我当然不了解他，可是你了解他。”她又说。


	7. Chapter 7

冬天到来的时候，Thor再次与Valkyrie取得了联络。他简单询问了Asgard的重建情况，并将自己已经找到Loki的消息告诉了Valkyrie，不过女武神似乎对这个消息并不感到惊讶。  
“我早知那个小混蛋没事的，毕竟他还没折腾够你……那，你们打算什么时候回来？恕我直言Thor，我替你干活这么久，你必须从中庭多带些好酒回来你听到吗？”  
“哦，这个……”Thor不知道自己是否应该将Loki怀孕的事情告诉Valkyrie，“我恐怕我们暂时还回不去。”  
“嗯？是你亲爱的中庭又出了什么事吗？”Valkyrie满脸疑惑，“噢，你不要说你又认识了哪个中庭女人。”  
“怎么可能。”Thor有些不耐烦了，他是趁Loki午睡的时候出来的，现在他只想快些结束对话，“Loki他身体有些不太舒服。”  
“我们这里有医师。”Valkyrie说道。  
医师?  
Thor突然想起了那件被自己搁置了很久的事，之前Loki被孕吐折磨的时候，他一度想要联络Valkyrie看看幸存的Asgard子民中是否还有医师，他需要知道Loki的真实情况以及Jotunheim的巨人们究竟是如何生养孩子的。  
即使他的朋友已经用仪器帮Loki检查过身体，但是Thor知道有些东西是中庭人感受不到的，比如那些魔法。他不确定这个孩子的成长是否真的需要Loki付出那么巨大的魔力。  
一定有什么地方不对劲。  
“嘿！Thor？”Valkyrie也看出了他的不对劲，“告诉我，你们在中庭究竟发生了什么。”  
“Loki怀孕了。”Thor如实回答道。  
女武神瞪大了眼睛，半张着嘴巴却没挤出半个字。  
“……我今天还没开始喝呢。”Valkyrie似乎在努力消化这个事实，即使在Asgard，男性怀孕这种事也不算常见。  
所幸她不需要Thor中庭的朋友那样，需要大量的时间才能接受这个事实。  
“孩子的父亲是……”她顿了顿，“算了，我早该想到的。你们两之间那种奇怪的，奇怪的……氛围。”  
“事情就是这样，我需要等到孩子出生之后才能回去。”Thor继续说道。  
“你需要我做什么？”Valkyrie问道。  
“去找到医师，我想要知道一些关于Jotunheim的巨人孕期的情况，越详细越好。”Thor说。  
“哦好吧，我希望那几位医师中恰巧有那么一位了解这些……”Valkyrie小声嘟囔了一句，“有消息我会联络你的。”  
“好的，谢谢你Valkyrie。”Thor点点头。  
“哦，你记得帮我带酒回来就好了。”女武神只是笑笑，“照顾好你自己，还有Loki。”  
“我会的。”说罢Thor便关闭了控制器结束了通话。  
天气越来越冷了，最近一段时间Loki在夜里总是睡不踏实，越来越强壮的孩子总让他无法保持一个姿势太久，Thor能听到他不舒服的叹气声，但是他又不能帮他分担半分。  
他从楼上下来，估摸着Loki也快醒了，或许他起床之后会很想吃布丁。  
“嘿Thor，舍得从房间里出来了。”在楼梯拐角他遇到了正在上楼的Banner和Natasha，Thor想到今天Tony告诉他Banner最近每一天都陪着Natasha在各种商场里疯狂购物。  
今天他们似乎提前回来了，两个人看起来心情都很不错。  
Thor看了看Banner手里大包小包，笑道：“你才是博士，终于舍得从实验室出来了。”  
“哦doctor Bruce，我是否耽误了你的研究。”Natasha打趣道。  
“没、没那回事。”Banner不好意思地笑笑，然后突然举起右手的几个袋子说，“这是给你的Thor。”  
“哈？”Thor瞪大了眼睛，“你们给我买了东西？”  
“严格的来说是给宝宝买的。”Natasha一边说一边拿过其中一个袋子，掏出一件小衣服说，“你看。”  
“哦……”Thor不知道说什么好，最近一段时间他已经从自己的朋友们这里收了太多的礼物了，Steve送的中庭童话故事书，Bucky自己写的一本食谱，他说上面还为孩子准备了一些简单的适合孩子吃的菜，Tony说他正在研究什么机器保姆以后帮Thor带孩子。  
“谢谢，我是说……他一定会很喜欢的……”Thor曾经问过Loki孩子的性别，Loki问他喜欢男孩子还是女孩子，Thor想都没想就说女孩子，因为等她长大了可以去做女武神。  
结果Loki只是白了他一眼，并且告诉他恐怕要让他失望了。  
男孩也不错，最好是像Loki小时候一样可爱的。Thor想。  
“这么客气可不像你。”Natasha笑着拍了拍他的手臂，然后将那些袋子统统塞到他手里，便和Banner一起到楼上去了。  
于是Thor就拿着那一堆购物袋回到了自己的房间。  
Loki果然醒了，他坐在床上，腰下垫着Thor的枕头，这样能让他坐着舒服一些。  
“别告诉我你在我睡觉的时候出门购物了。”Loki看了一眼Thor说道。  
“这是Banner和Natasha买给孩子的。”Thor走到Loki跟前，将东西在他身边放下，“中庭人做的小孩子的衣服。”  
“他们可真是乐此不疲。”Loki无奈地摇摇头，但是他还是打开袋子将那些衣服拿了出来，满意地笑了。  
“每个人都很期待与他见面的日子。”Thor坐了下来，他伸手覆上了Loki的肚子，轻轻地抚摸着。  
现在Loki已经默许了他这样的行为，他允许他将耳朵贴在他肚皮上，甚至是和这个小家伙对话，虽然是Thor单方面的。  
“他醒了吗？我是说，他今天还没有跟我打招呼呢。”自从上周Thor第一次在Loki肚子上看到那个小家伙小小手掌的时候，他便开始每天盼望着他与自己打招，用一只小手或者小脚丫都可以。  
“求你让他消停一会儿。”Loki不轻不重地拍了他手背一下，“他总在我肚子里扭来扭去的，就像一只烦人的小狗。”  
“他越来越强壮了。”Thor说道。  
“是的……”Loki点点头，但是Thor却在他的眼里看到了某种担心，随着这个孩子的长大，Loki眉间的这种说不上来的忧愁似乎越来越严重了。  
Thor脱掉了鞋子，爬上床在他身边坐了下来，他伸手揽住了他的肩膀，握住了他冷得有些不像话的手。  
“老实说，你看起来很不好。”Thor说道。  
“他总是不肯老实睡觉。”Loki解释道。  
“别骗我了弟弟，虽然不知道为什么，但是我知道没这么简单。”Thor努力让自己的声音听起来不那么像要与他吵架，“这个孩子在吸收着你的魔法，这不太对劲。”  
“哦得了吧。”Loki扭动着身子想要挣脱他的怀抱，但是显然因为孩子的缘故他移动起来十分不方便，“你怎么知道当初母亲怀着你的时候，她的魔力就没有发挥作用呢。”他反问道。  
“我知道我说不过你。”Thor小声嘟囔了一句，“我刚刚和Valkyrie联络了。”  
“嗯哼。”Loki显然对这件事没什么兴趣。  
“她告诉我心存者中恰巧还有医师，或许……”Thor继续说道。  
“不，”Loki没让他把话说完，他只是摇了摇头，说道，“没人能帮我，没人。”  
“可是……”Thor还想说什么，但是Loki却闭上了眼睛，他并不想再继续这个话题了，他将头靠在Thor的怀里，轻轻地叹息。

“你是说，你觉得Loki有事情瞒着你？”  
晚一点的时候Thor找到了Steve和Tony，Tony还真如他自己所说在做什么机器人保姆，但是看起来进展不太顺利。  
“我有预感你们的孩子会遗传你们的某些特质，我要做一个抗击打能力强的机器，我想你也没空定期回地球来修理这个。”Tony解释说。  
“是的。”Thor在Steve身边坐下，说，“那个孩子，他越来越强壮了。”  
“我打断一下，”Tony放下了手中的工具，“这难道不是好事吗？Banner的检查不是也证明了这个孩子很健康吗，你在担心什么大个子？”  
“他的强壮是有代价的！”Thor解释道，“Loki……Loki最近看起来很不好，他常常在夜里辗转难眠，他的身体会突然变得冰冷……还有魔法，中庭的仪器是感受不到那些魔法的，那个孩子在吸收Loki的魔法。”  
“你和Banner聊过这件事吗？”Steve问道。  
“他说，在中庭的女性身上也会出现这种情况，孩子的营养来源本来就是母亲，有的母亲是会因为消耗太大看起来不太好。”Thor将Banner的话大概复述了一遍，“至于Loki的魔法还有身体冰冷，他无法做出判断，这已经超出了他……他的知识范围。”  
“那孩子的妈妈是怎么说的？”Tony从工作台走了出来，坐到了他们对面，端起桌上的酒喝了一口道，“老兄，我只听说过孕妇有产期那忧郁症，我不知道爸爸也会产前焦虑。”  
“Tony。”Steve瞪了他一眼，很明显这个玩笑开得不合时宜。  
“Thor，我明白现在你狠担心Loki，但是就像Banner说的，这件事已经超出了现有的地球医学可以解答的范围，你和你们那边的人联络过了吗？”Steve认真地询问道。  
“早些时候和Valkyrie联系过了，她说幸存下来的人中恰巧还有几位医师。”Thor说，“我叫她去帮忙调查了。”  
“那不就得了。”Tony笑道，“你只需要安心等她的下一次联络就好了。”  
“我不确定。”Thor摇摇头，“即使是在Asgard男性怀孕这种事也是极少见的，虽然Loki说Jotunheim的巨人一直是这样生养后代的，但是他一定对我有所隐瞒。”  
“我还是不明白，”Steve皱起了眉，“你究竟在担心什么Thor？”  
“我感觉，”Thor叹了一口，抬头看着二人，“那个孩子是靠着Loki的魔法才活着的。”  
“噢……”Tony长大了嘴巴，“好吧，这个想法……很大胆。可是，魔法什么的……可以轻易做到维系一条生命或者让一个孩子长大什么的吗？”  
“当然没那么容易，”Thor拿起桌子上的酒杯一饮而尽，“虽然我从前没好好上过魔法课，但是我记得母亲说过，所有与生命有关的法术，都是要付出巨大代价的。我是说，生命的代价。”  
“可是这说不通，”Tony不解地看着他，“那可是Loki啊……无疑冒犯，但是你弟弟是怎样的你最清楚不过了，如果这个孩子会让他承受这样巨大的风险，甚至危及他的性命，他为什么要留下这个孩子？”  
“那可是我们的孩子！”Thor攥紧了拳头，老实说Tony这时候对Loki的怀疑让他恨愤怒。  
“可是在你找到他之前，你并不知道有那个孩子的存在。”Tony一针见血地指出，“就算他……我是说，就算他做了什么，你也不会知道。这孩子一定有他存在的用意，我猜……”  
Thor并没有给他说下去的机会，因为他猛地站了起来撞翻了三人面前的小茶几，Tony也立马跳起来防止酒撒到自己的新衬衫上，但是Thor却先他一步跨过桌子并且一把揪住了他的衣领。  
“你在质疑Loki和我的孩子？！”  
“不！”Tony被他揪得几乎要离开地面，他用双手抓住Thor的手臂，两只脚费劲儿地踮了起来。  
“Thor快放手！”Steve显然也没料到Thor会突然气成这个样子，但是他还是立刻冲到Thor和Tony身边试图分开两人。  
“我只是说Loki冒着巨大风险留下这个孩子的行为很奇怪，说不通……哦天哪我要窒息了！”Tony满脸通红地吼道，“我是说你的担心根本就没有必要！”  
“抱歉……”Thor终于松开手，Steve扶住了Tony防止他跌到地上去。  
“算了老兄，我知道你着急。”Tony摆摆手，“是我话没说明白。”  
“我真的不想做那个每次都给你们两拉架的人。”Steve无奈地看着两人摇了摇头。  
Thor认为Tony说的没错，如果这个孩子的存在会危及自身的性命，Loki又为什么会不惜消耗巨大的魔法来保住他呢？他爱Loki，两人之间并不需要像有些中庭人一样需要一个孩子来维系，就像他前些日子在电视剧上看到的那样。Thor想要留住的只有他，只要他在自己身边，有没有孩子，或者能不能有孩子，并不是什么重要的事情。  
现在Thor也开始怀疑这一切都是自己多余的担心，或许真像Loki说的那样，当年母亲怀着自己的时候，自己也是靠着母亲的魔法才顺利出生的。  
或许他应该像朋友们建议的那样，耐心地等待Valkyrie的联络。  
“不过，如果你还是不放心的话。”Tony像是想起了什么似的，突然说道，“我想有个人或许可以解答你的疑问。”

“所以，你就到我这儿来了？”  
布里克街117A号，doctor Strange依旧像是预料到他会来一样招待了Thor。  
“告诉我doctor，Loki身上究竟发生了什么？”Thor直截了当地问道。  
“他一直在你身边，这一点你应该比我更清楚吧。”Strange似乎并不愿意正面回答这个问题，“哪里不对劲吗Thor?”  
“你明知道我在说什么doctor，”Thor直视着他的眼睛说道，“Loki不太对劲，那个孩子……那个孩子似乎在吸收着他的魔法，不、不对……那个孩子是靠着他的魔法才活下来的对吗？”  
“哦……”Strange垂下眼睛，避开了他的目光，“你弟弟曾经告诉我你的魔法课成绩一塌糊涂来着，看来你也不是都用来睡觉了。”  
“这都不重要！告诉我doctor，这孩子是否会对Loki造成威胁？！”Thor的声音抬高了几分。  
“他是怎么和你说的？”Strange又问道，“你应该也已经向他表达过你的担心了吧。”  
“他说，霜巨人就是这么生养后代的。”  
“你不相信他？”  
“可是这不一样……这个孩子有神族和巨人的血统，他……他不一样，我能感受到。”  
“他很强大。”  
“是的。”  
“Thor你有没有想过，为什么从前你们没有过孩子。”Strange从椅子上站了起来，朝窗边走去，“我是说，你们两并不是最近才变成这样的……亲密关系。”  
“我不懂。”Thor不知道他为什么会突然问这些，但Strange的话也的确提醒了他，在知道这个孩子存在之前，在他们纠缠不清的那些年，他并没有思考过这个问题，他的弟弟与自己一样是男性，他并不担心Loki会突然有了自己的子嗣，而事实上也从来没有发生过那样的事情。  
如果霜巨人真的如Loki所言，男性也可以生养后代，那么此前在Loki并不知晓自己身世的时候，这个孩子早就该在那样一次两次的“意外”之中出现了。  
除非……  
Thor突然产生了一个不好的念头。  
“你的弟弟并没有欺骗你。”Strange走到了窗边，背对着他说道，“对于Jotunheim的巨人来说，男性也是可以孕育后代的，你们神域人也是如此。”  
“这么说……”Thor想自己在上这堂课的时候一定是睡过去了没错。  
“但是这种事并不常见，不是吗？在你一千五百年的生命中，你甚至没有在Asgard见到过怀孕的男性。”Strange说。  
Thor点了点头：“我想是的，我从未见过。”  
“不过在这个宇宙中，很多事没见过并不代表他不会发生。Loki男性的躯体一样孕育了这个生命，当然你感受到的也没错，他付出了一些代价。”Strange顿了顿，“在这世上，与生命有关的法术，都是需要付出巨大代价的。我的师傅，前代至尊法师，他就为他漫长的生命付出了代价。”  
“你是说，那个孩子存在的代价……”  
“是他自己。”  
“……”  
“没有Loki的魔法支撑，那个孩子就会死去，可是随着孩子强大……我想你已经察觉到了，Loki会变得越来越虚弱，我不确定他能否撑到孩子出世的那一天。”  
“一定有什么解决的办法的！”Thor从椅子上站了起来，他攥紧了拳头努力压制着自己心中濒临暴走的感情。  
他曾经对这个孩子的存在心存感激，不仅仅是因为这是他和Loki的孩子，更因为他将Loki带回到了自己身边，他让Loki需要自己，依赖自己，他让自己有更多的时间去让Loki明白自己究竟有多么在乎他。可是现在，这个孩子却要从自己身边夺走自己在这世间最珍视的人。  
Thor无论如何都不会允许这种事发生。  
“我恐怕，没有什么好的方法。”Strange看着窗外逐渐聚集的乌云，遗憾地说。

“似乎要下雨了。”Bucky看着前一秒还万里无云的天空，突然之间乌云密布，“天气预报没说……”  
“谁知道Thor又在发什么疯。”Natasha翻着手里的杂志，头也不抬地说。  
平淡无奇的午后，没有任务的人都待在屋子里，除了说要出门给Loki买布丁的Thor。最近Thor的样子有些奇怪，他似乎在担心着什么事情，但是现在Natasha的注意力全在孩子和Loki身上。  
随着一声响雷，Loki手里的叉子突然掉在了地板上。  
金属撞击大理石地面的声音迫使Natasha抬起了头，她随即惊讶地发现坐在桌子那头的Loki正死死地盯着窗外，他的双手下意识地护在了腹部，一脸的惊慌。  
“Loki?”Bucky也注意到了他的不对劲，他叫着他的名字，试图理解他恐惧的原因。  
“不……”过了大概一分钟，他才低声吐出这个字来。  
Natasha张张嘴，想要问他怎么了，大门却砰的一声被撞开了。  
“Loki——”是Thor。  
他在生气，怒气中混杂着一些其他说不清的情绪，Natasha甚至感觉从他进入到这个房间开始，空气都开始变得紧张了起来。  
可是她并没有再去想更多的事情，她只是下意识地冲到了Loki身边，将他和那个孩子护到了身后。  
这么做的还有Bucky。  
他们两人将发怒的Thor和看来起来十分不好的Loki隔了开来。  
“嘿！大个子！控制你的情绪！”Natasha抬起右手试图阻止他再往前一步，“你会吓到孩子的。”  
“这下面是怎么了，厨房爆炸了吗？”原本待在楼上的Tony、Steve和Banner三人明显也听到了楼下的巨大动静。  
“哦我的老天……”  
“你们这是在干什么？”Steve一边说一边冲到了四人身边，“怎么了？”  
“Loki！停止你正在做的事情！”Thor却完全无视了他们几人，只是冲着站在Natasha和Bucky身后的Loki大喊道，“你会害死你自己！”


	8. Chapter 8

“你会害死你自己！”Thor的话一出口，整个屋子都陷入了沉默，所有人都一脸疑惑地看着他，除了Loki。  
是的，Loki早该知道这么做的后果是什么。  
“Thor，我不明白……”Steve第一个开口打破了这份沉默，“你见到了doctor Strange是吗？他对你说了什么？”  
‘你不是出门给Loki买布丁了吗？’Natasha反问道。  
“噢女士！现在是纠结这种事的时候吗？”Tony翻了个白眼从楼梯上走了下来，“Thor你必须告诉我们，Strange和你说什么了？”  
“原来你也知道他去哪儿了。”Natasha说罢又看了一眼站在那边的Banner。  
“我发誓我对这件事一无所知。”Banner立马举起双手以示清白。  
原本紧张的气氛总算缓和了一点，Thor死死地盯着站在Natasha和Bucky身后的Loki，他看起来不太好，并且有一大半原因是因为自己。Thor攥紧了拳头又放开，说实话他并不知道自己要怎么做，就算现在没有人拦在他和Loki中间，他也不知道自己就这么冲进来要拿他怎么办。  
“不如我们大家坐下来说。”Bucky看了Thor一眼，然后提议道，“Loki看起来不太好。”  
这话虽然是对屋子里的所有人说的，但是大家的目光又重新聚集到了Thor身上。  
Thor没说话，他只是叹了一口气，转身走到了餐桌旁的沙发边，坐了下来。  
这下众人才像是终于松了一口气一般，各自找自己的位置坐下。Loki重新坐到了椅子上，但是显然他对面前的食物也已经失去了兴趣，他依旧充满警惕地一面瞪着Thor一面用双手护着自己的腹部。  
真讽刺，让他感到恐惧的居然是自己，可是要杀了他的却是他护着的那个小东西。  
Thor也回望着他，勉强扯扯嘴角，露出一个难看的微笑。  
“哦好了，现在可以告诉我们Strange究竟和你说了什么吧？”Tony问道。  
“我猜的没错……”Thor感到喉咙一阵发紧，他费力地挤出了这几个字。  
“你猜了什么？”Natasha依旧不明白他们在说什么，她转过头看着Tony和Steve，“你们几个究竟在搞什么？”  
“哦好吧！我来简单给你做个上集回顾！”Tony站起来说道，“Thor认为Loki肚子里的孩子对Loki不太好，于是他来找到我和队长商量这件事，可是我们两又不懂这些，魔法什么的，于是我建议他去找 Strange，毕竟Loki最开始也是在他哪里找到的，他大概会知道一些，然后……”  
“等等！什么叫孩子对Loki不太好？我不明白……”Natasha抬手打断了她，她又转向Thor问道，“你必须说明白Thor，这样我们才能帮你们。”  
“好吧……”Thor深吸了一口气，解释道，“我感觉到Loki肚子里的孩子在吸收着他的魔法，但是Loki却因为他的长大而越来越糟糕，这些你们也看到了。”  
“哦……Loki……”Natasha难以置信地看着坐在自己身边的Loki，她承认比起之前来说Loki现在看起来真的不算好，但是对方一直跟她说是因为孩子要出生了，他在夜里睡不踏实，“你一直以来都在骗我你很好？”  
Loki没有回答，他只是避开了她的目光。  
“doctor Strange证实了我的猜想，”Thor继续说道，“那个孩子是靠着他的魔法才活下来的，所以在每一次检查的时候他才会那么健康，才能这样迅速地长大！可是每一种魔法都是有代价的！”说到这里他再也坐不住了，他站起来充满悲伤地看着自己的弟弟，“你明明最清楚不了Loki！你很清楚你要付出怎样的代价！”  
“是的。”后者抬头看了看Tnor，然后笑了，“我知道。”  
“你到底在想什么，Loki？”Thor不解的看着他，他不明白Loki的态度，就像这事根本就与他无关一般。  
“你知道，我是认真的。”他一字一顿地说。  
“我也是认真的。”Loki答道，“我不否认你的话哥哥，但是这个孩子，我不会允许任何人夺走他，就算是你也不行。”  
“可是他会从我身边夺走你！”Thor想要到他身边去，他向前走了几步，却悲哀地发现Loki本能地向后缩了缩。  
“我爱你，你知道的1”他大声为自己此刻失控的情绪做着辩护，他希望Loki能明白自己的担心。  
“我知道，我也爱你哥哥。”可Loki却态度坚定地摇了摇头，他垂下眼睛看着自己的肚子，满脸的疲惫，“爱不是你让我放弃这个孩子的理由，你别忘了，他也是你的一部分。”  
“如果你爱我，你就不会狠心地再一次离开我！”Thor大声吼道，“如果你死了！这该死的爱又有什么意义？！你在杀死自己，你也在杀死我！”  
“一切都会好的，相信我哥哥。”他的声音很轻，甚至毫无说服力。  
“不，你又在骗我！这一次不会被你骗了！”Thor没办法就这样傻傻地站在这里与他进行这样无意义的对话，于是他又朝餐桌的方向走了几步，这一次没有人站起来阻止他，他直接走到了Loki身边。  
这一次Loki也没有躲，他只是朝Thor伸出了手，Thor几乎没怎么思考便伸手握住了他冰冷的右手。他在Loki面前蹲了下来，抬头看着他：“求你了Loki，至少这次为了我……”  
“我不会死的。”Loki抬手拂过他的脸，坚持着，“我不会死的，你知道的，从前每一次我都回到了你身边，我没那么容易死。”  
“都是胡扯！连我都能感觉到你现在有多么虚弱，等到这个东西撕裂你身体的时候，你根本没有足够的力量去治愈你自己！”Thor握住了他另一只手，将它放在自己的胸前。  
“我可以的。”他却只是像着了魔一般，喃喃自语道。  
“抱歉打算你们小两口的争吵。”Tony走了过来，“Strange没有给出什么建议吗？或者解决方案之类的？”  
“没有。”Thor摇了摇头，“他说孩子离开了Loki的魔法就会死，但是Loki现在的情况根本无法撑到孩子出生。”  
“哦我的老天，这真是……”Steve一脸担忧地看向了Loki。  
“那这孩子怎么能要！”Tony直截了当地说道，“告诉我博士现在打胎还来得及。”  
“不，你们不能这么对这个孩子！”Natasha抗议道。  
“可是你也听到了Thor说的了吧，这孩子会杀了他弟弟。”Tony说。  
“我们要尊重Loki的意见。”Bucky提醒道，“这孩子不仅仅属于Thor。”  
“不，着风险太大了，我们都没法保证……”Steve摇了摇头。  
“我……”坐在桌子那头一直没出声的Banner突然开口，他皱着眉似乎在思考什么事情，“Loki，你能告诉我这个孩子会在什么时候出生吗？”  
“我不太确定，或许是一个月之后，或许是两个月。”Loki摸了摸自己的肚子，“但是我想，很快了。”  
“这样……”Banner听罢若有所思地点点头。  
“嘿老兄，你是不是有什么计划？”Tony问道。  
“我是说……或许可以试一下剖腹产。”Banner将眼镜摘了下来，看着Thor和Loki，“在那个孩子自然出生之前，但是他也完全可以来到这个世界的时候，把他取出来。”  
“取？”Thor有些不明白这个词的含义，他所说的那个什么产，他从未听说过。  
“就是用手术刀在他的肚子上划开一个口子，把孩子拿出来。”Tony解释道。  
“你们要切开我的弟弟的肚子？！”Thor蹭的一下站了起来，“不！这不行！你们想要了他的命吗！”  
“嘿嘿嘿，这事没你想的那么恐怖好吗？”Tony无奈地翻了个白眼，“在地球有很多人都这么做。”  
“是的，当自然分娩会对产妇造成威胁的时候，剖腹产往往是更好的选择。”Banner补充道，“我们在Loki还有足够力量去修复自己的时候进行，我想他不会有危险的。”  
几个月的相处下来，Banner已经对Loki强大的复原能力有了一定的了解。  
“你保证？”Thor将一只手放在Loki的肩膀上，不确定地问道。  
“啊……当然了，那之前我们还需要做一些准备，设想各种可能出现的情况，然后准备应对措施。”Banner顿了顿，“但是，我们一定会尽最大努力，保护他和这个孩子。”  
Thor没有再说话，他只是低下头看着Loki询问着他的意见。  
“怎样都行。”很明显Loki已经在这里坐太久了，他疲惫地闭上了眼睛，“但是最好快一点，这个孩子……我感受得到，他已经迫不及待要和你们见面了。”

Natasha在顶楼找到了Thor。  
天快黑了，他面对着夕阳坐着，一声不吭。  
“嘿，大个子。”Natasha坐在了他身边，“Tony怎么舍得把这块风水宝地让给你呢。”  
Thor转过头来，冲她笑了笑。  
“Loki睡着了。”Natasha又说。  
“哦，谢谢你Natasha。”Thor点点头，“谢谢你陪着他。”  
“Thor，你应该明白的，现在他需要的不是别人，不是我们任何一个人的陪伴，他需要你。”Natasha伸手握住了他的手。  
Thor没有回答，他只是看着远方一点点没入地平线的太阳，就像根本没有听到她的话一般。  
可是Natasha知道从她踏入这里开始，Thor就预料到了自己要与他谈什么。  
在Romanoff特工迄今为止的生命中，她见过很多人。穷凶极恶的歹徒，精神错乱的疯子，看起来斯文礼貌实际上却残忍暴虐的心理变态，政客、军火商、杀手、普通人……每个人都是那样的复杂，每个人都有不为人知的一面，除了Steve她似乎就再没遇到过什么纯粹的人了。  
可是眼前这个金发神祗，这个Natasha原本以为只存在于那些虚构的神话故事中的人物，他却比任何一个人类都要简单的多。他总是用直接的方式表达自己的感情，那些强烈的爱与恨，他与Loki之间的种种纠葛，想要了解并不是一件十分困难的事。  
而这也是令Natasha感到困惑的地方，他们明明深爱着彼此，却又总像隔着一层什么东西，让他们无法看清这份感情，特别是Loki。  
“他有些怕我，我说……那天之后。”Thor终于开口道，“我不确定有多少是他的意思，有多少是那个孩子的意思。”  
“不，他理解你的担心不是吗？”Natasha提醒道，“他懂你的意思，也明白你并不是想要伤害他，Thor，Loki并没有在怕你，这是你给自己找的借口，现在躲着他的是你。”  
她毫不留情地指出。  
“好吧，我终于明白Loki为什么说你很厉害了。”Thor笑了笑，“我的母亲也是，Sif也是，女性似乎天生就能很敏锐地发现一些东西，我不得不承认这一点。”  
“那么告诉我Thor，你这么做的原因是什么？”Natasha问道。  
“我怕我会伤害他。”他重重地叹了一口气，说，“那个孩子，一想到那个孩子的存在是以他自己为代价的，我就……”  
“你是孩子的父亲，你不会伤害Loki和孩子，不是吗？”  
“不。”Thor坚定地摇了摇头，“我不会让Loki再受到伤害，我不会再像以前一样犯错了。从前的我很愚蠢，我已经失去他太多次了……你明白吗？我不能再一次失去他了，哪怕是因为那个孩子……”  
“Thor知道吗，”Natasha沉默了片刻，“不久前，我曾经和Loki聊过一次。”  
“嗯？”  
“你知道他如此紧张孩子的原因是什么吗？”Natasha问道。  
“为什么？”他转过头来疑惑地看着她。  
“因为你，”Natasha轻声说道，“他害怕失去你，他认为如果没有这个孩子，他就会失去你。”  
“怎么可能？！”Thor难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，”我爱他胜过这世间的一切！从来都不是因为孩子！我告诉过他！“  
“你应该明白他的，我是说，他是你的弟弟。”Natasha拍了拍他的肩膀，“在你们一同度过的漫长岁月中，你是他的兄长，是他的依靠，他依赖着你，一直以来都是。他很害怕，Thor，你应该感觉得到的，即使是神对死亡也是心存恐惧的，他需要你。”  
Thor看着Natasha，他微微皱着眉，像是在认真思考她的话。  
“我真蠢。”半晌，他终于再次开口道。

当他轻轻打开门的时候，Loki正侧躺在床上。虽然Natasha说他睡着了，虽然房间里没有开灯漆黑一片，但是Thor还是可以感觉到他的目光。  
Loki醒着，并且正在看着自己。  
他抬手向吊灯的开关摸去，躺在床上的人却开口了。  
“别开灯。”  
“Loki，我以为你睡着了。”  
“哦是的，就在你进门之前。”他翻了个身，正如他自己所说，那个孩子已经迫不及待了，他的肚子现在就像一座小山，这让Loki的行动变得十分不便。  
“抱歉吵到你了。”Thor关上了门，他走到窗前将厚厚的窗帘拉开了一半，然后才转身朝Loki的方向走去。  
“你想你也该回来了。”Loki用手肘撑在身体两侧试图支起上半身，Thor快走了几步帮他坐了起来，他拿过自己的枕头将它垫在Loki的身后，然后才在Loki身边坐下。  
“你总是知道一切，”Thor笑了，“那年我去打猎，带了那只熊回来给你，你就看起来一点都不惊讶。”  
“你是Asgard最好的猎人和战士，Odin一直为你感到骄傲。”Loki无所谓地瘪瘪嘴。  
借着月光Thor终于看清了他，他已经消耗了太多的魔法，现在的Loki看起来糟糕透了，他苍白的皮肤看起来几乎变成了透明的，Thor甚至可以看到那之下流动着血液的血管，他伸出手想要触碰他，但是却又停在了半空中。  
他害怕自己的力量会伤害到他。  
“父亲和母亲也一直为你感到骄傲，一直都是。”Thor顿了顿，“我也是。”  
“不。”Loki摇了摇头，“从很久以前我就明白了，我永远无法完全融入，Asgard也好，家族也好，甚至是你和你的朋友们之间。我感到孤独……你明白吗？哦不，你不会明白的，我天生就受人喜爱的哥哥。”  
“我很抱歉……”他看来怪怪的，Thor皱起了眉，Loki从不会跟自己说这些，起码从前从来没有过。但是他还是小心翼翼地将手覆上他的手，“我从没有发现这些，我是说……你的心情，你的担心，孤独……”  
“别傻了，”Loki却只是笑了笑，“如果你能注意到这些，你就不是你了。”  
“但是，听着Loki，虽然我已经说过无数次了。”Thor看着他，认真地说道，“我想念那些我们亲密无间的日子，来到中庭之后我想明白了很多事情，我一直爱着你，从未停止过，没有任何理由，也不是因为什么，所以，永远不要怀疑我爱你。”  
Loki瞪着他，那表情就像他是第一次知道这件事一样，Thor不明白，他不明白Loki为何要质疑自己的感情，他不明白是什么让Loki感到恐惧，他不明白自己还要怎么做才能让他不再疑惑。  
“我以为你死了。”就在他再次开口之前，Loki先出声了，“我以为我失去了你……这个孩子是我仅有的了……”  
“因为一直生活在Asgard，远离Jotunheim，我早已无法像一般的巨人那样生养孩子，所以从前……从前一次都没有。”  
Thor突然意识到Loki在解答他一直以来的疑问。  
关于他为什么要冒着巨大的风险留下这个孩子。  
“我必须留下他，哪怕是用尽自己的魔法。”  
“然后你找到了我，我曾经害怕你会感到厌恶，厌恶我和这个……我是说，你会接受这个和自己弟弟的孩子吗？”  
“Loki……”Thor感到了不对劲，那些魔法，还有Loki，他想要把Banner叫来，他试图让Loki停下来。  
“记得吗哥哥，你以为我死去的时候……你看起来是那么悲伤，你再也不能无视我的存在，在你漫长的生命中，你不会忘记我，你无法忘记……”  
他突然停了下来，Thor听到他身体里发出一声沉闷的，他出生以来听过的最令他感到恐惧的撕裂声。  
“不——”  
Loki的身体就在那一瞬间瘫软下来，他开始不受控制地朝床边跌去，Thor抓住了他的肩膀，并且大声叫着隔壁Steve的名字。  
Loki弓着身子蜷缩在他的怀里，他开始尖叫，那声音大得足以让整栋大楼都为之颤动。  
“Loki！Loki！该死的！”Thor心痛不已，但是他除了紧紧攥着Loki的手，他不知道自己还能做什么，他就像变回了那个脆弱的小孩子，他抱着自己的弟弟，他看起来就快要离自己而去了，但是自己除了哭泣却什么都做不了。  
终于，屋子的门被打开了，他听到了Steve的声音，然后是Bucky、Tony、Natasha，还有Banner。  
众人冲进了屋子，Thor脑子乱作一团，他甚至不知道是谁先来到了他和Loki身边。  
“哦我的天，他看起来就要生了。”Banner在床边蹲了下来，“Loki你现在感觉怎么样。”  
“他快要死了！你难道看不出来吗！”Thor扭头大吼道，“必须马上开始博士，你上次说的那个！”  
撕裂的声音还在继续，Thor知道那个孩子想要出来，Loki开始不停地挣扎，他尖叫着呕出了一口鲜血。  
“把他弄出来！Thor！”他叫着他的名字，他的指甲几乎要掐进他的手背里，“快点！”  
“我们要把他带到楼上去，”Banner站了起来，转身对着早已惊呆的其他人说道，“Steve和Bucky帮Thor把Loki抬到楼上去，Tony你去检查机器还有下午带来的药，Nat准备一些干净的毛巾。”  
“好吧，朋友们动起来！我们时间不够了！”  
“Thor！你必须放开他，我们必须把他带到楼上去！”  
“快点！”  
“Thor！”  
那之后的记忆开始变得模糊起来，Thor忘记了他们是如何将Loki抬到了楼上，他又是怎样无助地躺在那张手术床上，他满心满脑都是Loki痛苦的尖叫，他不停的叫着自己的名字，他不停地央求Thor快些结束他的痛苦。  
很快他就被挤到了一边，那些奇怪的仪器滴滴答答地响着，临时手术室里的灯晃得他眼睛疼，他看到Banner拿起了那把明晃晃的手术刀，他闻到了空气中弥漫的血腥味，他低头看着自己身上手上Loki的血。  
他不确定时间究竟过了多久。  
当Loki的尖叫突然停止之后，他听到了那小小的、却充满力量的啼哭声。  
Thor终于抬起头，他看到了Natasha笑着抱着那个用白色毛巾包裹着的，哭闹不停的小家伙朝自己走来。  
但是Thor却越过了他们朝躺在那里的Loki看去。  
“Loki？”他颤抖着叫着他的名字。  
他苍白的手臂搭在手术床边，就在不久前他还握着这双手，告诉他自己对他的爱从未停止。  
没有人回答他。  
Loki紧紧闭着眼睛。


	9. Chapter 9

“亲爱的，醒醒……”  
有人在叫着他的名字。  
“醒醒，Loki。”  
那声音有点熟悉，但是Loki并不确定，他太累了，甚至没有力气睁开眼睛。  
“我的孩子，醒醒。”  
是Frigga的声音。  
“母亲？”Loki猛地睁开了眼睛，他看到了熟悉的天空，温暖的日光，巨大的月桂树，空气中有青草和泥土的清香，舒服的风，还有……他终于将目光停在了坐在自己身旁的神后身上。  
“可怜的孩子，你做噩梦了。”Frigga有些担忧地摸了摸他的额头，“你不该在这里睡着的。”  
“我死了吗？”他疑惑地望着自己的母亲。他的头很痛，身体也很痛，那感觉就像刚刚从什么很高的地方被狠狠摔到地上一样。  
Loki慢慢坐了起来，怀里的书随着他的动作滑了下去，他皱着眉并没有去捡，只是起身环顾了一下四周，然后问道：“这就是死后的世界？”  
“我的傻孩子，还没从你的梦里醒来吗？”Frigga无奈地笑了笑，弯腰捡起了掉在草地上的书，“我真不该让你看这本书。”  
“是梦吗？”Loki喃喃道。  
“是梦，”Frigga站了起来，抬手摸了摸他的脸颊道，“只是个噩梦罢了，现在梦醒了，一切都没事了。”  
“是么……”Loki低头，双手却习惯性地想要护住什么似的覆在了自己的肚子上，可是那里一片平坦，什么都没有。  
“告诉我，你梦到了什么？”他的母亲笑着问道，“是可怕的冰霜巨人吗？还是那些狡猾的矮人？”  
“我梦到了……”他顿了顿，不确定地说，“孩子。”  
“孩子？”  
“是的，我的孩子。”  
“哦是的孩子，”神后笑了，“有时候孩子真就像一场噩梦，他是那么突然地到来，他会毫不客气地占据你全部的生命，你的眼睛你的心统统都会被他占满，他会惹你生气，让你伤心，可是你依然无法停止爱他，的确很可怕不是吗？”  
Loki没有回答，事实上他还没搞清楚现在的情况，他的头很痛，身体的不适虽然消失了但是他却依旧觉得哪里不对劲，母亲说他做噩梦了，但是他却完全不知道自己梦到了什么。他又是什么时候睡过去的呢？Loki不记得了。  
他的脑袋乱糟糟的，就像被打乱的拼图，他只能看到一些零碎的片段，却不知道要从哪一块开始拼起。  
不过这一切在Frigga的眼里，似乎就是另外的情况了。  
“哦亲爱的，”Frigga抬起手拍了拍他的肩膀说，“你知道的，这不过是玩笑话，我和你的父亲，都是那么爱你。特别是你的父亲，他常常说你时九界之中最可爱的孩子，当然是在你不在的时候说的，你是我们的骄傲，Loki。”  
“哦得了吧母亲，在这件事上你就不要再哄我了，”Loki冲自己的母亲笑了笑，“明明Thor他才……”  
他停了下来，他刚刚似乎说了一个人的名字，但是这个人是谁他却想不起来了。  
“Thor?”很明显他的母亲也不知道他口中的人是谁，“你在说什么Loki，Thor是谁？你新认识的朋友吗？”  
“不……”Loki脸上的笑容瞬间僵住了，他看着Frigga摇了摇头，“我……我也不记得了……我是说那个名字，我说出来了，但是我……”  
“哦我的傻孩子，你一定是睡糊涂了，要我给你泡一杯安神的茶吗？”Frigga笑着问道。  
Loki点点头，然后低头看了看自己平坦的腹部，喃喃道：“抱歉母亲，我想我的确是睡糊涂了。”

他回到了自己的寝宫，他换掉了那身因为噩梦而变得汗津津的衣服，他躺在自己舒适的大床上，盯着熟悉的天花板发呆。  
他试图回忆那个可怕的噩梦，他梦到了一个纯白色的，摆满了各种奇怪仪器的房间，他梦到自己躺在一张金属台子上，身边挤着一些装扮奇怪的人，他的身体很痛，似乎有什么正在撕裂他，有什么试图从他的身体里出来。  
他听到了自己的尖叫，他发誓自己这辈子都没发出过那样的声音，他感到难以形容的疼痛，他的身体无力地挣扎着，他的手试图抓住什么，那些人围着他走来走去，他听不清他们在说些什么，他只是看着一个方向，他的手伸向了那个方向。  
“Thor……”  
他又一次念出了那个名字。  
在梦里，他似乎一直在寻找着这个人，他好像就站在那个地方，可是自己怎么都抓不住他。  
老天，这个梦实在是太真实了，真实到他现在还在怀疑那是否真的是一个梦。  
Loki翻了个身，轻轻抚摸着自己身下柔软的垫子。  
这是他的床，他的宫殿，他的枕头，他的衣服，书桌上有他看了一半的魔法书，窗边丢着他小时候Odin亲手给他做的小木剑……一切的一切都很正常，突然Loki坐了起来，他这一举动吓到了正在收拾他换下来的衣物的侍女。  
“殿下？”  
“那个地方……”他指着阳台前的地板问道，“这里不是有一张垫子吗？”  
“这里？”侍女顺着他手指的方向看了看，然后摇了摇头，“没有啊。”  
“一张……熊皮垫子，冬天的时候可以躺在上面。”Loki继续说道，他眉头紧锁，努力地将头脑里那些杂乱无章的碎片拼在一起。  
“不，”侍女十分坚定地否认了，“从没有过。”  
“哦，”他点点头，“或许我记错了，你可以去忙你的了。”  
“是。”  
他看到对方匆匆离开了，那脸上的表情就像在说今天王子殿下的脑子也因为魔法出了什么问题。  
他无所谓地笑了笑，然后翻身下了床。  
他想自己需要出去走走，这一定有助于自己的脑子快些清醒。  
他走出了自己的宫殿，经过了Frigga的后花园，穿过Odin的宴会厅，走出了金宫。他漫无目的地走着，但却又像被什么吸引一般有着自己的方向，以至于当他回过神来的时候，他已经站在了训练场外面。  
“嘿！Loki！”他听到了有人叫他的名字，他抬起头朝前看去，是三勇士和Sif。  
“哈哈哈哈，我们的小公主今天怎么会跑到训练场来！”Volstagg大笑着拍了拍Loki的背，“这里的太阳会晒伤你的女士~”  
“Volstagg你该不会忘了上次Loki是怎么把一整只烤鸡变到你裤子里的吧。”Fandral一边笑一边搂住了Loki的脖子,“给他点颜色看看Loki！”  
“啊，我……”Loki张了张嘴，他不知道如何处理眼前的情况。这几个人自己并不陌生，他们甚至看起来和自己十分的……亲密。或许他们是自己的朋友？Loki并不确定。  
“嘿，你没事吧？你看起来不太好Loki？”Sif第一个注意到了他的不对劲，她有些担忧地看着他。  
“没事，”Loki勉强挤出一个微笑来，他有些不自然地与Fandral拉开了距离，然后问道，“你们几个，对Thor这个名字有印象吗？”  
“Thor？”  
“那是谁？”  
“你在哪里认识的人吗？”  
“不……我没听过这个名字……”  
四个人你看看我我看看你，但是似乎并没有一个人能给Loki他想要的答案。  
“可能、可能是我记错了吧。”Loki只好略显尴尬地笑笑。  
“别说这个了！三天之后一起去打猎，你没忘记吧！”Fandral又凑了过来。  
“打猎？”Loki不敢相信自己的耳朵，“你们叫我和你们一起去，打猎？”  
“Loki，你今天真的不太对劲。”Hogun说道，“我们不是一直一起打猎吗。”  
“对啊！我们没有你怎么行！”  
“老天啊，你是不是被什么奇怪的魔法反噬了？”  
“我早说了魔法那玩意儿太危险了。”  
“哦，Sif你上次明明还和我说Loki的魔法很帅气……嘿！打我干什么！”  
“闭嘴吧Fandral！”  
“她生气了？？Odin在上，她为什么又生气了？”  
几个人笑着闹着走出了训练场，Loki被他们夹在中间，就好像他一直是这几人中的一员一样。  
可是，一定有哪里不对。  
他浑身别扭的想。

Loki费了一番劲儿才从三勇士身边逃走，他以要陪Odin和Frigga共进晚餐的的借口拒绝了他们一起喝酒的提议。  
“你看起来心不在焉Loki。”直到在餐桌前坐下，直到面对众神之父，他的父亲Odin，Loki脑子里依旧是自己怎么会和那帮蠢蛋一起去喝酒这个念头。  
“可怜的孩子，他午休的时候做了个噩梦。”Frigga替他解释道,”我在想是不是那些新栽的花对他造成了影响。“  
说到这里，他的母亲抬头看着他温柔地询问道：“你还是不舒服吗Loki？”  
“不，我已经好多了。”Loki摇了摇头，事实上他很想将自己现在的疑惑和不安全部告诉自己的父亲和母亲，但是……他用余光看了Odin一眼，他不想让自己的父亲认为自己是个软弱的笨蛋，他不愿意让他知道自己被一个莫名其妙的梦搞得神志不清。他得证明，证明自己才是……  
Loki拿着叉子的手顿了一下。  
他要向Odin证明什么？  
那块碎片又找不到了，他缺失了那关键的一块，也正是那一块，让他对现在的一切都充满了疑惑。  
“你总把他当成一个小孩子。”众神之父对自己的妻子说道,“Loki已经长大了，他继承了你的法术和我的神力，他是九界最棒的法师和战士，是我的继承人，未来他将会代替我掌管九界的一切。”  
“究竟是谁把他当成小孩子。”神后有些委屈地看了Odin一眼，埋怨道，“你总是这样夸自己的儿子，也不怕他骄傲。”  
“他完全可以骄傲！”Odin却只是昂起头说道，“因为他是我的孩子。”  
“噢……”Frigga无奈地笑了笑，”我就说男人当了父亲之后就会变笨。“  
“难道我说的不对吗Loki。”Odin转头看着Loki,“你一直是我的骄傲孩子。”  
Loki却只是看着他，没有说话。  
过了很久，他才咧开嘴笑了。  
“不得不承认，眼前的一切曾经都是我最希望得到的，我是说曾经。”他站了起来，轻轻挥动了一下右手，“真是一个不错的梦，但是我想我还是醒来比较好。”  
随着他缓缓放下的右手，眼前的一切都消失了，取而代之的是深深的黑暗。  
“我以为你会玩得久一点。”一个声音自远处传来，“要知道，很多人都选择了永远活在那个世界里。”  
“你是在冥界太无聊了吗，Hela。”Loki笑了笑，“或者说，姐姐？”

“欢迎来到Helheim。看样子你对我还活着这件事，一点都不感到惊讶呢。”随着墙上的蜡烛一盏接一盏地被点亮，Loki终于看清了坐在高高王座上的Hela，她看着自己似笑非笑地说，“真没想到，我们重逢的日子居然来的如此之快。”  
“哦得了吧我亲爱的姐姐，如果你死了你又能到哪里去呢？不过是回到你的老巢罢了……不过，老实说你这地方可真不怎么样。”Loki撇撇嘴，“我是说，我想象中的Eliudnir[注1]应该再……”  
“哦，我猜你大概没想到自己这么快就会有机会亲自拜访吧。”Hela笑笑，“告诉我弟弟，现在的你感受如何。”  
“嗯~”Loki向前走了几步，在距离海拉的王座还有一段距离的地方坐了下来，“如果你不介意的话，我想先坐下来，我太累了，我们对话又看起来要持续很久的样子。”  
Hela没说话，Loki想她是默许了自己的行为。  
“老实说，我现在轻松多了”Loki继续说道，”你知道的，那个孩子，他实在是个大‘麻烦’，从他存在开始就在一刻不停地折腾我，我想他长大以后可能比Thor小时候还让人头疼吧。不过，那也不是我需要担心的问题了不是吗？“  
“Loki，告诉我，你是否恨过？”Hela又问道，“Odin，Thor，Asgard……如果当初你没有被带回Asgard，或许一切就都不一样了。”  
“那你恨吗？”Loki反问道，“Odin，Thor还有Asgard。”  
“哦，那当然了。”Hela耸耸肩，“要不是Odin突然想要做什么仁君，Asgard会更加强大！Odin的软弱，还有我那个蠢弟弟，你那个傻哥哥Thor所谓的仁慈，这才是Asgard毁灭的原因。”  
“你去过中庭吗？”Loki又问。  
“不，”Hela摇摇头，“要捏死那些脆弱的蝼蚁是在是太简单了，我对中庭毫无兴趣。”  
“哦这一点我必须赞同，”Loki点点头，“中庭的蝼蚁，是那么不堪一击，他们大部分时候都在祈求神的庇佑。不过，”他顿了顿，“中庭的蝼蚁在某些方面，十分的有趣……嗯，这么说吧，他们是那么脆弱又不堪一击，但是他们却又总是用那样的身躯去做一些看起来无法完成的事情，他们畏惧死亡，他们却又有一种超越死亡名为信仰的东西。Odin相信，这些来自中庭蝼蚁的信仰，是我们主要的力量来源。信仰从来都不是靠恐惧建立起来的，是靠爱。”  
“别告诉我你真的信这一套。”Hela不屑地哼了一声，“只有绝对的权威才是真的，我们需要的是可以实实在在握在手里的权力，而不是什么虚无缥缈的信仰。”  
“老实说，我也不知道。”Loki摇摇头，“我曾经认为他说的是对的，但是我因为不能成为一名合格的战士，没有拥有Thor那样的力量而无法得到他的认可，这让我产生了怀疑。”  
“他就是这样，言行不一，那些冠冕堂皇的话不过是说给别人听的罢了，如果还有余力，我敢肯定Odin会毫不留情地将Jotunheim夷为平地。”Hela语气平淡地说，“哦，我忘了，那样的话你就会更早来和我见面了。”  
“所以我想连Odin本人都没有很好的理解这个问题。”Loki说，“但是，Thor明白了，他也做到了。”  
“别告诉我你为他生了个孩子，就连自己的智商都抛弃了。”Hela难以置信地说，“你可别忘了，他对你做了什么，你被那些嫉妒、羡慕、爱与恨所折磨，又是因为谁。”  
“我当然不会忘记。”Loki低头笑了，“可这就是我和Thor。”  
“就像白天和黑夜，光明和黑暗，我爱他，我也恨他，可是我知道我们永远也无法离开彼此。我羡慕他，嫉妒他，却也从未停止过爱他。”  
“要是他现在能听到你这番话，大概会乐疯了吧。”Hela不耐烦地换了个姿势。  
“是啊，可惜他也不会听到了。”Loki起身站了起来，面对着Hela说道，“老实说，我没想到死后的世界是这样的，我们不是在接下来无尽漫长的时光中都要重复这些无聊的对话吧，我的女王。”  
“Loki，生命对你来说究竟算什么？”Hela却突然坐正了问道，“你一次又一次伪装了自己的死亡，你用魔法留住了那个本不该活着的孩子，你随随便便放弃了自己，你当真以为死亡只是你又一个恶作剧吗？”  
“不……”Loki看着她，“我想，我……”  
“你是否感到后悔？你是否后悔这些话再也没有机会告诉Thor？你是否后悔就这样死去？你是否后悔那个孩子漫长的生命中将再没有你的一席之地？”Hela的声音在空旷的大殿里回荡，Loki站在那里，一点点攥紧了拳头。  
“是的，”他说，“我后悔。”  
“唉，”冥界女王却突然笑了，“我本来以为我们还能多玩一会儿的弟弟，可是现在看来，有人想要你快点回去。”  
“什么？”Loki皱起了眉。  
“很遗憾你现在还不能住在Helheim。”  
Hela的话音刚落，眼前的一切又开始慢慢沉入黑暗，Loki再度闭上了眼睛。

Steve将Thor叫醒的时候，天已经黑了。  
“外面下雪了。”Steve对他说。  
“哦……”Thor不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，他看了看躺在床上，依旧没有任何要醒来的迹象的Loki。  
“他会好的。”Steve说，“Banner说他只是因为失血过多需要多休息一下而已。”  
“嗯。”Thor点点头，他的眼睛始终停留在Loki身上。已经整整三天过去了，他就躺在那里，苍白消瘦，一动不动。Thor不愿从他身边走开，他甚至在两人的孩子出世之后只抱了那个小家伙一次，便把他交给Natasha照顾了。  
“Thor，听我说，你现在需要去吃点东西。”Steve又说，“Loki不会有事的，再这样下去出问题的会是你。”  
“嗯。”Thor却只是机械地应着他的话，并没有进一步的动作。  
“你该去看看孩子，怎么说呢，我真的没有见过这么可爱的孩子，就像是……就像是那些油画里的小天使一样。”Steve试图用孩子的话题来吸引他的注意力，“哦抱歉我忘了，他是天神不是吗~呃……那个，孩子的名字想好了吗？要知道这几天大家都是叫他宝宝的，他需要一个名字。”  
“等Loki醒来吧。”Thor伸手握住了Loki的右手，“不然他一定会因为我想的名字太蠢生气的。”  
“Thor……”Steve似乎还想说什么，但是他看着Thor的背影，最终放弃了，“冰箱里一直有食物，如果你饿了的话，我是说……嗯……那我就先出去了。”  
“谢谢你，Steve。”Thor头也不回地说。  
门很快就被关上了，屋子里又只剩下他们两个人。  
Thor重重地叹了一口气，然后说道：“听到了吗Loki，外面下雪了。还记得Asgard下雪的时候吗，我们两偷偷溜进了林子里，结果大雪掩盖了回去的路，最后还是父亲找到了我们……我想你会喜欢中庭的雪的，虽然冬天里你的精神总是不太好，但是我记得你喜欢雪不是吗？”他将额头抵在Loki的手背上，喃喃道，“哦，还有我们的孩子，你真该看看他，他是那么漂亮那么完美，就像小时候的你一样。其实从很早以前我就开始怀疑了，或许你根本不是我的弟弟，毕竟你长得那么好看，和我一点也不像。”  
“他很强壮，也很爱哭，我想他在想你。不过我现在还不能到他身边去，我不怕他长大之后会埋怨我，毕竟现在对我来说你更重要一些。”  
“……你可真是整个九界最大的笨蛋。”Thor感到他的手掌被轻轻捏了捏，他欣喜地抬起头，看到自己的弟弟正笑着看着他。  
“哦……”他想要挪动身子，但却因为扯动了肚子上的伤口而缩了一下，“这可真是……太疼了。”  
“Loki，你终于醒了！”可Thor却顾不得这些了，他笑着起身张开双臂将他拉进怀里，亲吻着他的眉间说道，“你睡了整整三天，我很担心你。”  
“一定要在这种时候吗哥哥？”Loki抬手推了推他的肩膀，“我现在又痛又饿！”  
“哦！是的！你需要食物！”Thor这才恋恋不舍地放开了他，他原本疲倦不堪的眼里终于重新出现了光彩，他大声对Loki说，“有很多很多你喜欢吃的东西，我这就帮你拿来，你就在这里等着我弟弟。”然后他便迈开步子朝门口走去，Loki看到他大力拉开了房门，笑容满面地走了出去。  
“嘿朋友们！听我说！Loki醒了！他现在需要食物！”  
“孩子？不不不……他现在还很虚弱……”  
Thor一向是个大嗓门，更何况是在他高兴的时候。  
Loki有些无奈地按了按自己的太阳穴，但脸上却是带着笑意的。


	10. Chapter 10

那之后Loki又昏昏沉沉睡了两天，这个孩子对他魔法和体力的消耗远超过了他的预想，他甚至没有余力去治愈自己肚子上的伤口。这两天里Thor一直寸步不离地守在他身边，除了被Steve和Tony拖走去吃东西的时候。Loki仍然过度虚弱，但是Banner说他会慢慢好起来的。  
他再次醒来是在某个傍晚，事实上他有一种自己又睡过去几十年的错觉，毕竟对于神族来说，在身体虚弱的时刻睡个几十年几百年并不是什么稀奇的事情。但是还好，周围的一切他还算熟悉，他还在中庭，还在他和Thor的房间里。  
他的四肢依旧沉重，肚皮上的伤口似乎是被Banner用什么东西缝起来了，他试着用手指去触碰那道可怕的伤口，然后发现中庭人的方法对自己来说并没有太大的用处。他嘶地吸了一口气，可是他现在还没有足够的力量去治愈自己。  
他的喉咙像被塞了一团火一样，又痛又干，或许他需要喝些水。但现在Thor不在房间里，他感受不到他的气息。  
Loki试图坐起来，并且他很快就发现这个屋子里不是只有他一个人。  
一张小小的婴儿床不知道什么时候被摆了进来，就在距离他们的大床不远的地方，并且现在，里面正有个小家伙在咿咿呀呀叫个不停吸引着他的注意力。  
Loki也曾经无数次想象着这个孩子的样子，想象着他到底是会像Thor多一点还是像自己多一点，而现在，他就在那里了，他在那里等着自己，他说不定在埋怨自己为何过了这么久都没有去抱抱他。  
Loki费了很大的劲儿才从床上爬起来，虽然在双脚碰到地毯的时候他的腿依旧在打颤，他深深吸一口气，然后扶着床沿站了一起来。  
“Loki你醒了？”这在这时，房门被打开了，是Thor。  
但是Loki并没有来得及回应他，因为随之而来就是一阵天旋地转，他跌了下去，他以为自己会和地板来个亲密接触，但幸运的是Thor在他摔在地上之前抱住了他。  
“Bor，你不该乱动的！你现在很虚弱，你需要好好在床上躺着。”Thor一边说一边将他重新放在了床上。  
尽管他的动作已经尽可能的小心，但是这一番折腾下来Loki还是扯到了肚子上的伤口，有血渗出来染红了他的睡衣。Thor显然也注意到了这一点，他蹲下来掀开了Loki的上衣下摆，然后听到了对方因为疼痛而吸气的声音。  
“你要好好休息，这样才有力气治疗你自己。”Thor皱着眉说。  
“真可笑，谁能想到诡计之神会变成这副样子。”嘴上这么说着，Loki还是乖乖回到了床上，他坐在那里，眼睛却从未离开不远处那张婴儿床。  
“你想见他吗？”Thor顺着他的目光看过去，然后笑了。  
“是的，把他带给我哥哥。”Loki不假思索地回答道。  
“当然，当然……”Thor一边朝婴儿床走去一边说，“这是Steve和Bucky一起做的，这种定西我可弄不来你知道的。”  
“我知道，你只适合拆掉什么东西。”Loki笑笑，他看着Thor走到了婴儿床旁边，然后弯下身子将他们的孩子抱了出来。  
Loki忍不住瞪大了眼睛。  
他已经记不清生他的时候的事情了，他太痛太累了，他甚至到Hale那里短暂的做了一次客，严格意义上来说，这是他第一次看到这个孩子。  
他是那么完美那么漂亮，在Loki看到他的那一瞬间，周围的一切似乎都失去了光彩，他完全无法将眼睛从他身上移开。  
过去的几个月，他一直就在自己的身体里，他与自己是那样亲密，那种联系是其他人包括Thor都无法体会的。在他醒来之后，对孩子的思念便开始铺天盖地的袭来。  
Loki发现自己对他不在自己身边这件事感到难以忍受。  
“把他给我。”Loki朝着Thor伸出手，而Thor也没再说什么，他只是将孩子放进了他的怀里，然后在他们身边坐下。  
Loki低头看着这个小家伙，有那么几秒钟他甚至忘记了呼吸。他长得完全不像Banner此前给自己看过的影片里的那些，粉粉的皱巴巴的甚至不能说好看的中庭孩子。事实上，他比九界之中最美的精灵族女性还要漂亮，他的头发是像父亲一样的金色，他的眼睛是绿色的，但是颜色没有自己那么深。这明明是Loki在他出世之后第一次与他见面，可是这个小家伙却像是早就认识他一般，咿咿呀呀地伸出肉嘟嘟的小手试图触碰他的脸颊。  
“他可真美。”Loki不自觉地感叹道。  
“是啊。”Thor伸出手臂揽住了他的肩膀，“就像你一样。”他说着扭头吻了吻Loki的额角。  
“他很强壮。”Loki没有回应他，而是继续陈述着自己所感受到的，关于自己儿子的一切。  
小家伙正用一只手攥着Thor的手指玩，Loki用另一只手去摸他圆鼓鼓的小肚皮，这引得他在Loki的怀里扭来扭去并且咯咯咯笑个不停，但是他仍旧没有放开自己父亲的手指。  
“哦是的，你一定想象不到。”Thor笑着说，“他前天捏烂了Tnoy给他买来的玩具，那个什么金属做的小机器人。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，我想他长大以后去捏那个铁人也不是什么问题。”Loki大声笑了起来，但是很快他就因为肚子上的伤口往后缩了缩。  
“Loki你现在想吃点什么吗？我是说，这些天你什么都没吃。”Thor又问道。  
“这些等下再说，让我再看看他。”虽然现在他的确饿了，并且饿得要命，但是他却不愿意放开怀里这个小家伙，他只顾低头看着他，就像整个宇宙除了他一切都失去了意义。  
“我理解你，他是个迷人的小家伙。”Thor笑笑。  
他们又和孩子玩了一会儿，不过他依旧是个出生没几天的小孩，很快他就在Loki怀里睡着了。  
“你想过他的名字吗？”Loki用手指轻轻拂过他柔软的头发，问道。  
“想了几个。”Thor说，“但是我想，你已经想过了不是吗？”  
“是的，我想要叫他Vale。”Loki轻声说。  
“Vale？”Thor重复了一遍他的名字，Loki不确定自己的兄长是否满意。  
但是很快，他的疑虑就被打消了，因为Thor站起来将孩子从他的怀里抱了起来，他看着自己的儿子说道：“Vale我想现在你的母亲需要好好休息，你说呢？”  
“Thor……”Loki想对母亲这个词表示抗议，但是Thor说的没错，他的确累了。  
他只好看着Thor将孩子送回了婴儿床，给他盖好被子，然后又转身出门为自己准备食物。  
他抬头看着天花板，想起了在他失去意识那段时间，在冥界见到Hale之前的那个梦。  
那曾是他最最盼望得到的。  
但是现在。  
他的目光又回到了Vale所在的方向。  
现在他已经拥有了一切。

Vale显然已经虏获了所有人的心。  
现在只要没有特殊情况，整个复仇者联盟都是以他为中心转动的。大概是因为是神族的孩子，他出生之后并不需要Loki的喂养，Loki后来才知道这件事在他昏迷期间曾经困扰着所有人。Thor又去联络了一次女武神，并从医师那里得知这个孩子除了身体要比中庭的孩子更加强壮，生长速度更快，并且像他的父亲们一样对大部分毒药和病菌免疫以外，和普通孩子也没什么区别。  
“噢！这么几点你就不该说他是个普通孩子！他简直是个超级宝宝！”Tony在听完Thor的转述之后是这么评价的。  
于是在Loki身体还未恢复的那些日子，孩子便由其他人轮流照顾了。Natasha自然不必说，她在孩子未出世时就对他表现出了极大的关心，再加上她现在是这里唯一的女性，Vale从一开始就喜欢被她照顾。Steve虽然不如她那么擅长，但可以看得出他也很喜欢小孩子，在Natasha外出执行任务的时候，Vale就主要由他帮忙照顾。而Bucky和Banner，他们似乎因为一些个人的原因不太愿意主动去触碰孩子，但是Thor认为那是他们担心自己会伤害到孩子，毕竟会有谁不喜欢Vale呢。至于Tony，他表达感情的方式就是给Vale买了一大堆玩具，虽然他现在还没长大到可以去玩这些玩具，虽然这一屋子玩具最后也不能被带走。  
“那么，从另一种意义上说，小孩子才是全宇宙最可怕的怪物。”Loki站在阳台上，看着楼下草地上陪着Vale玩的众人说道。  
“哦Loki，你不该这么说自己的儿子。”Thor就站在他身边，几个月的休养下来他已经好多了，腹部的伤口也已经被自己治愈了。  
现在冬天过去了，他们很快就可以带着Vale回到重建之后的Asgard。  
“是谁昨天打破了伟大的雷神的鼻子，又是谁现在让美国队长和钢铁侠蠢兮兮地趴在地上的。”Loki笑着看了Thor一眼。  
“他这么强壮，长大以后一定是Asgard最棒的战士！”Thor却只是傻乎乎地笑着摸了摸自己的鼻子，似乎被自己几个月大的儿子一拳打到流鼻血是什么值得骄傲的事情。  
“他们很喜欢他。”Loki将视线移回了楼下的众人身上，老实说最开始他对于让其他人照顾自己的孩子是充满抗拒的，在他清醒之后那几天，他甚至不愿意让Thor抱着Vale。  
但是很快，在夜里依旧精力充沛的孩子，最终让Loki暂时放弃了让他睡在自己身边这件事。  
“Vale也很喜欢我们的朋友们。”Thor笑道。  
“你有没有想过，或许他可以留在这里……”Loki将上身支在阳台的栏杆上，转过头看着Thor，  
“你在说什么傻话？”Thor不解地瞪着他，“他是Asgard的孩子，是你和我的继承人，未来九界的领导者，他应该与我们一起回去。”  
“不，我当然不是说将他一个人留在这里。”Loki摇摇头。  
“不！”Thor几乎是在他还未说完的时候就不满地皱起了眉，“想都别想Loki！你要跟我回去，我不会再放你一个人在中庭或者别的什么地方了！听到了吗bro，你要跟我回家，带着我们的儿子。”  
他说着走到了Loki身边，伸出手轻轻摩挲着他的后颈。  
“事到如今你还在担心什么弟弟？”  
“噢……”Loki抬手推开了他，他讨厌他用那双蓝眼睛看着自己，Loki不希望自己被他卷入那些情绪之中，那样可不像自己。  
他不动声色地将身体转到另一边，背对着Thor说道：“可是我又算什么？我并不是Asgard的人，我是一个霜巨人，一个背叛者，就算后来曾经被接受。这么多年来，其他人又是如何看待你和我的关系呢？我是你的弟弟……而不该是你继承人的……母亲。”  
“不，Loki。”Thor张开双臂抱住了他，“你是我的弟弟，我的爱人，Asgard的统治者，这一切都没有改变。没有人会不承认你，也没有人会不承认Vale，我向你保证，一切都会好的。”  
Loki轻轻叹了一口气，他当然知道Thor会这么说，在发生了那么多事他依然选择原谅自己之后他就知道，不管自己做了什么，不管自己在哪里，Thor都不会放弃自己。  
可正是因为清楚这些，让他感到惶恐不已。  
他明白自己对Thor的感情，他明白自己对他的依恋，这都让他更加害怕失去他。  
现在一切似乎都回到了最原点，回到了他很早以前担心的问题，回到了他是否能永远拥有他这件事上。  
“我以为我又要失去你了。”两人沉默了好一会儿，Thor突然开口说道，“那天，在那个手术室里。”  
“可是我还是回来了。”Loki说。  
“有件事我一直没有告诉你。”  
“是什么？”  
“那段时间，我拒绝去照顾Vale。我感受到了自己的怒气，我认为他从我身边夺走了你。”  
“……你怎么能。”  
“是的，是的我知道这很奇怪，我不该去责怪自己的孩子，我本该爱他的……但是我想到了你，我想到我又可能失去你，我便没有办法全心全意的爱他。”  
“你真是个傻子。”Loki终于笑了，他仰起头将身体完全靠在了Thor身上。  
“无论你要我说几遍都好，我爱你胜过宇宙的一切，Loki。”  
‘是的，我知道。’  
或许从最开始他就不应该担心的，但是他又觉得他们两个经历的这一切又不是毫无意义，不然他们就永远无法明白自己在彼此心中究竟占据着怎样的位置。

他们是在四月的某一天早上离开中庭的，Thor中庭的朋友们都很舍不得他们，但是Loki认为他们实际上舍不得的是Vale。  
“嘿，我是说其实可以再搞一艘飞船来，这样就可以把我送小Vale的礼物都带回去了。”一行人将他们送到了大楼外的空地上，Tony还在坚持不懈地试图说服Thor将他的机器保姆带走。  
“那样的旅程太过漫长了吾友，Loki和Vale都吃不消。”Thor拍了拍他的肩膀说，“我们还会回来的，当Vale再长大一点。”  
“哦，那你可要算好时间，”Tony撇撇嘴，“等到他长到五百岁的时候，我孙子的孙子大概都已经入土了。”  
“这是他最喜欢的小马。”Bucky将Vale最喜欢的一只布偶递给了他，“我想如果它不见了的话，Vale会很伤心的。”  
“等回到Asgard，他会拥有自己的小马，还是八只蹄子的。”Loki昂起头骄傲地说，但是他依旧默许了Vale将那只小马拿在手里。  
“不管发生了任何事情，都记得要与我们联络。”Steve说着又对Vale温柔地笑了笑，“我会想念你的小家伙。”  
显然Vale还不知道现在是个什么情况，他只是咯咯咯地笑着看着这些从出生起就一直陪在他身边的人，然后他朝一直站在众人身后，默不吭声的Natasha伸出了手。  
Loki认为她大概是最接受不了与Vale分别的人，或许她早已将Vale当成了自己的孩子。  
“Nat，”Banner用手轻抚着她的后背说道，“Vale现在想要你抱抱他。”  
“不……”Loki发现那个一直表现得比任何人都要坚强的女人居然红了眼睛，她抬头看了看Vale，却又往后退了几步。  
“他想要你。”Loki想到了不久前他们两人在厨房里的对话，他没怎么考虑便径直朝Natasha走了过去，“他喜欢你。”  
“噢……”她紧绷的身体最终还是放松了下来，她伸手接过了Vale轻轻吻了吻他的额头，“我一向是不喜欢分别的，我亲爱的Vale。”  
Vale依旧没搞清楚现在的状况，他只是笑着伸出手抹掉了Natasha的眼泪。  
“时间到了，我们该走了。”Thor与每个人一一拥抱之后说道，“不管何时只要有需要，你们便可以联络我吾友们，我会像往常一样守护着中庭。”  
“不管怎样，谢谢你们。”Loki不愿承认在这样一个煽情的时刻，他甚至也想要像Thor一样去拥抱这些人，他一定是被他多愁善感的哥哥传染了。于是他不太自然地清了清嗓子，朝他们鞠了一躬。  
“哦老天，我可没想象过这样的场景。”Tony笑道，“好像不久前我们还在纽约战斗，你单手就把我扔出了大楼。”  
“我现在依然可以。”Loki也笑了。  
“我相信，你怀里那个小家伙也可以。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“再见了，吾友们。”Thor用自己的一只手臂环住了Loki和Vale，Loki最后看了一眼这些他一度非常厌恶的中庭人。  
他不确定下次见面会是什么时候，或许这是他和Vale最后一次见到这些人。大概就是他最讨厌中庭的一点，人类的寿命太过短暂，对于神来说不过是弹指一挥间，时间终将带走这些脆弱的人类，但是他们之间的感情却会被留下，在神祗漫长的生命中被无数次拿出来细细品味。  
Thor举起了战斧，他们将回到Asgard。

离愁别绪很快就在回到Asgard之后被Thor和Loki抛在了脑后，重建后的Asgard比两人想象的要好上太多，起码不会出现Thor曾经幻想过的国王亲自砍柴做饭这种场景，但是Loki总觉得Thor在得知不用下厨之后还以后那么一丝丝的失望。  
而他们回到Asgard要面临的头等大事，便是Thor的加冕典礼。  
虽然在诸神黄昏之后Thor已经是Asgard默认的王，但是这场仪式又不仅仅是为了他。Asgard的子民经历了太多，他们需要这样一个仪式，一个庆典的安抚，他们需要重建对Asgard的信心，况且Loki和Thor也需要一个场合来向所有人介绍Vale。  
典礼当天Loki起了个大早，他手脚并用地将Thor从柔软的床铺里挖出来，然后亲自帮他打理头发，修剪胡须。  
回来以后他们两便一起住进了国王的寝宫，在这件事上并没有来询问他的意见，也没有人提出异议，毕竟他是抱着Vale出现的。  
在看到那孩子之后，所有人便明白了一切。  
Vale就睡在他们隔壁的小房间里，那里将来会变成Loki的书房，但要等到他们的儿子可以独立睡在自己宫殿的时候。  
Valkyrie本来安排了几个侍女去照顾Vale，但是都被Loki赶走了。Vale对他们的依赖超出了他们的想象，回到这里以后他总渴望和他们待在一起，不然他便会整夜整夜地哭个不停。  
“你应该不希望在自己的加冕典礼又一次出问题吧哥哥！”现在Loki正盯着侍女们帮Thor换上国王的礼服，而国王殿下却十分不安分地试图阻止他穿好自己的罩衫，“顺便，我要提醒你，你的王冠已经被你儿子当做玩具了。”  
Vale坐在自己父亲们的大床上，他也穿上了为他特制的小礼服，但他并不知道接下来要做些什么，他只是好奇的看着自己的父亲，然后一手抓着他的王冠开心地笑个不停。  
“Loki你看这个小家伙，他多高兴啊！”Thor笑着伸手揽住了他的腰，这让Loki几乎脚步不稳地直接扑进他怀里，而侍女们则全部低下了头当做什么都没看到。  
“嘿嘿嘿，你们两个，别忘了等下还有什么事！”而这一幕刚好就被被走进来Valkyrie看到了。  
女武神见怪不怪地白了他们一眼，然后将一个盒子放在了他们的床上：“我现在要带Vale出去了，你们最好在他对外头这帮人失去兴趣之前出现，不然后果自负。”  
“哦当然当然。”Thor点点头，又对几个侍女说道，“之后的我自己来，你们下去吧。”  
于是乎Valkyrie就抱着Vale和几个侍女先离开了，房间里只剩下了他们两个人。  
Thor也终于放开了他，这让他能够穿上自己的天鹅绒外套。  
Thor走到床前拿起了那个盒子，Loki并不知道里面装了什么，他只是抓紧时间在他那个笨蛋哥哥再次来骚扰他之前将这件衣服的扣子全部扣上。  
“Loki，这是给你的。”Thor拿着那个盒子走到了他面前，轻声叫着他的名字。  
“嗯？”Loki抬起了头，这次他看清了盒子里的东西。  
一顶细小的王冠，比Thor王冠要小一点，但是做工精致。上面还被镶上了绿色的宝石，和他的眼睛是一个颜色。  
他抬头望着自己的兄长。  
“我愿意与你分享一切Loki，包括Asgard的王位。”Thor笑着说。  
“哦……我没想到……”他曾对Thor说过自己想要的，不过是与他平起平坐，他却没想到Thor还记得。  
“我不希望你再走在我身后，我希望你能站在我身边，与我一同治理Asgard。你是我的弟弟，也是Asgard的王，我的伴侣，Vale的父亲。”Thor说着将那顶王冠戴到了他的头上。  
“这些宝石很衬你的眼睛。”他温柔地笑着。  
Loki看着他，他在Thor的眼里看到了自己。即将面对的一切似乎都在这一刻变得微不足道，他们将会永远在一起，与他们的孩子一起，直到死亡将他们分开。或许他们都曾失去了很多，但是现在他们都得到了自己想要的。  
“那我们走吧，我的国王陛下。”Loki笑着捞过被Vale丢在床上的王冠，微微踮起脚尖给他的哥哥戴了上去。

或许每个故事都该有个烂俗的结局。  
皆大欢喜。

**Author's Note:**

> 首先感谢看到这里的你！历时一个月，这个小故事终于也迎来了结局，不知道你是否满意呢~  
> 入锤基坑才不到两个月的时间，所以对人物的理解还不是很深刻，只求在写文的时候没有太ooc才好，谢谢各位不嫌弃看到了现在，大感谢！  
> 接下来会开一个abo新坑，但是因为之前没写过abo所以还在努力补课中，希望可以尽快和大家再次见面吧！  
> 谢谢一直以来的支持！  
> 我们下个坑见！  
> 夏安。
> 
> 二八  
> 2018.7.1


End file.
